Accepted
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: Fighting, comforting, pranking, and more, this story is full of drama! Nothing ever seems to go right for these OCs, submitted by you guys! It's not entirely OCs, because there's other characters from the books will be in it. But what they want most to be accepted for who they are now, not their past. I update almost everyday!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I promised a lot of you that I'd post the first chapter today, and I want to warn you that not much happens yet. I just wanted to spend that first chapter introducing each of the main characters. Even if I didn't pick your character to be a main one, they will still probably make an appearence in it at some point :)**

**And might have a few mistakes because I wrote it really quickly, because I promised I'd post it and I have like, piles of homework. **

**Also, most chapters won't be everyone's point of view. They will mostly focus on just one person. But, I had to introduce everyone, and instead of making like, fifteen mini chapters, I decided to make one, long one. **

**Sorry about that note... But, here's the story :D**

Chapter 1:

Juliet:

"Aha!" I smirk as I put the remote controller down.

"Hey! That's so not fair! You must have cheated or something!"

"Aw," I laugh, "Is baby Ry upset?"

"Juliet," he growls. "I told you not to call me Ry! It's Ryan!"

"I know," I grin. "But I just like how annoyed you get when I call you Ry."

"Ugh! Anyway," he changes the subject from his name back to the video game we were just playing. "My dad is the god of this, and I still get beaten by my best friend!"

"Maybe I should be the child of Hermes and you should be the child of Hades," I suggest.

"Ha-ha," he says sarcastically. "I don't act like you at all!"

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing to act like me," I inform him.

"It's not that it's a bad thing," he replies. "It's just, I like me better."

"We're kind of similar," I tell him.

"What do we have in common?" Ryan demands.

"Enough to be best friends," I offer. "And we both love to prank people."

"Yeah," he sighs. "But you better get back to your cabin. It's getting late and the Harpies will be out soon."

"I can take as long as I need," I reply. "I can shadow travel, remember?"

"I wouldn't do that," he reminds me, "last time you tried, you ended up in that house with all those Russian children."

"I was tired!" I defend. "It only doesn't work if I'm tired, which I'm not now!"

"Juliet, we've been up since five a.m. It's ten at night now. I'm tired, so you must be too." he tells me.

"But…" I start.

Ryan cuts me off. "I'll walk back to your cabin with you, okay?" I nod. "They won't do anything if I'm with you."

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I'm just so strong and buff they'll stay away," he jokes. Ryan is about the opposite of strong. He's very skinny and extremely nerdy, since he's obsessed with technology.

"Ha-ha," I cross my arms. "But if they do anything…"

"…you'll shadow travel away," he finishes. "I know. We've been through this before."

"Come on," I walk over to the door with him close behind me. "Let's go."

"I'm coming, don't worry." he replies and I open the cabin door and step outside. He joins me in the cold outside air of the winter. "Walk straight and keep your eyes in front of you. People will warm up to you over time."

"Ryan," I turn to look at him and fall into his brown eyes. "People will never warm up to me! I'm the enemy!" Tears fall down my face and he wipes them away with his finger.

"No you're not," he pulls me into a hug, and my heart leaps. "It's not your fault they found your fatal flaw and used it against you…"

"Ryan," I order. "Stop. I don't want to talk about it."

"…but they did that to a lot of people. Like my brother, Luke." He finishes.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" I snap before disappearing into the darkness of the shadows.

Alexis:

"You might want to leave before my cabin gets back from the camp fire."

"Yeah, you're right." She sighs, getting off my bed.

"I just wish you could stay longer, Meg." I frown.

"Alex, I'm used to it by this point," she replies. "I mean, they've always been casting spells on me, making my hair turn weird colors and my plants dying whenever I touch them. I guess it's one of those things in life that you have to get used to."

"You don't understand how many times I try to defend you," I inform her. "Whenever they my siblings mention you, I always tell them to stop."

"I know," Meg sighs. "It's just… annoying. It's both your cabin and the Ares cabin. I don't even know why they always pick on me. No one else has a problem with me."

"I know why," I respond. "The kids in the Ares cabin are aggressive monsters and the kids in the Hecate cabin are spoiled brats who use magic to do everything they're too lazy to do themselves."

"Only you would insult your own siblings," Meg laughs.

"It's not like I like them," I remind her. "They spend the whole day insulted by best friend. Who would like their siblings if they did that?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "The kids in the Demeter cabin don't seem to mind you."

"Well, that's because I sit with you guys in the strawberry fields and draw pictures of the plants." I reply.

"Oh, and you draw the pictures for my magical book of herbs books." She recalls.

"Ew," I shudder. "I don't see why you let me draw your plants for you. I'm terrible."

"No, Alex!" she exclaims. "I've only seen you draw plants, but you're amazing at drawing them."

"No, I'm really not," I shake my head. "Now, get going! My siblings will be back soon, and you don't want them to see you here."

She walks over to the door. "Bye Alexis!"

"See you tomorrow, Megara!" I call after her as she leaves and closes the door behind her.

Katara:

"Come on, Copper!" I yell over the loud crashing noise of the ocean. "Haven't you ever been night swimming before?"

"Of course I've been night swimming!" he yells back. "But not when Harpies are out!"

"Jeez, Copper." I ride the waves back to the shore and practically pull him in the water. "They're not out _yet. _And it makes it way more fun if they are. If they try to get us, I'll use my water powers. Alright? Don't be such a sissy."

"If we get caught…" he starts.

I cut him off. "We're not going to get caught. Let's just go swimming!"

"Fine," he gives in. "But if my hair gets ruined…"

I splash him in the face, soaking his copper colored hair. "Too late!" I laugh.

"Katara!" he whines. "If it was sunny out…"

"You'd blast me with sunlight?" I cackle. "It's almost impossible to burn me because I'm a daughter of Poseidon, so, you'll have some trouble getting back at me."

"How about next time you get injured, I don't heal you." Copper suggests.

"You wouldn't do that to me!" I gasp.

"I would," he smirks.

"Copper!" I frown. "That's so mean!"

"And messing up my hair was nice?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"How about we're both wrong and forget this whole situation happened?" I offer.

"Deal." He agrees. "Hey! Then I get nothing good out of this!"

"Either do I!"

"Well, you get healed when you're sick. All I get is ruined hair!"

I stick my tongue out at him. "Sucks to be you."

Ember:

"Isn't Copper supposed to be leading the camp fire tonight?" My best friend, Riona asks me.

"I think he's hanging with Katara," I answer. "She like, called him a chicken or something and he got mad, so he blew off the camp fire to go night swimming with her."

"That's stupid," she says. "The most logical thing to do would be lead the campfire and then go night swimming."

"Copper isn't exactly the logical type of guy," I reply.

"Yeah, I guess." She replies.

"Hey guys!" our friend Araceli greets as she comes up to us.

"Hey Celi," I smile.

"What's up?" Riona asks her.

"Guess what!" she exclaims.

"What?" I answer.

"The Hunters are coming to camp for a few days! I can finally join!" she cheers.

I join in on her excitement. "Yay!"

"No!" Riona whines.

"You don't want me to be a Hunter?" Araceli's happiness fades and gets replaced with a frown.

"Of course I want you to be a Hunter," she assures her. "It's just, that new Adam kid is going to be there."

"Who's that?" I ask.

"He's a son of Artemis." Celi answers.

"Isn't she a maiden goddess?"

"Yeah," Riona replies.

"So, how did she have this Adam kid?" I question them.

"Through her mind," Celi informs me, "Kind of like Athena kids, but not out of her brain."

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing to come from a brain!" Riona cries.

"Sorry!" she says quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"It's fine," she mumbles. "I'm used to it."

I sit there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. "It's not a bad thing, Riona," Araceli comforts her. "It makes you smarter."

"Yeah, and it makes me always right," she instantly cheers up.

"You see," I smile. "Being a daughter of Athena is a good thing. Being a daughter of Hephaestus, on the other hand…"

"Makes you really bad at comforting people?" Riona jokes.

"Hey!" I defend, instantly offended.

"In the nicest way possible?" she offers.

"Just admit you are wrong," I cross my arms.

"Once if you admit you have short temper," she challenges.

"Fine. I have a short temper. Now, it's your turn."

"I… uh… Please Flame, do I have to?"

I give in, "it's fine."

She smiles and gives me a hug.

"I know how much you hate being wrong," I inform her.

"And I know how bad your temper is…" she starts, but then stops herself. "But it's not _that _bad. I mean, I can still tolerate you."

"And it's not like you don't have friends because of it," Celi adds.

"Whatever," I reply.

Adam:

"Hunters!" I call and they file out of their tents. We set up camp last night, in the middle of a random forest in Vermont, because we're hunting down some monster that my mom keeps talking about. But, we have yet to find it.

"What is it?" Thalia asks me.

"My mother just informed me that we have to go to Camp Half Blood for a few days because she has to do something in Olympus." I inform them.

"What does she have to do there?" Phoebe questions me.

"I don't know, or care, really." I tell them. "I'm just following the orders I was given by my mother."

"You're doing a terrible job of it," one huntress snaps. "Lady Artemis sent you out here to tell us she's going to Olympus, and when we ask for the reason, you don't even remember it! Why are you even here? You're a _boy._"

"So what?" I demand. "There's nothing wrong with being a boy."

"Yes there is!" she crosses her arms. "All of you are the same! You go out with someone, and then break their heart for someone else!"

"Hey!" I defend. "I have never, nor will I ever, do that. That's just cruel. And I'm here because I'm protecting you girls. If I wasn't here, you all would have been dead right now."

"No!" another huntress yells. "We're immortal!"

"Unless you die in battle," I remind them. "I'm immortal, too. But I can't die in battle."

"Which is _so_ not far!" a different huntress crosses her arms. "We're just as important as you!"

"I'd say that I'm more important…" I start but I get cut off.

"Adam!" I turn around to see my mother staring at me.

"Hey mom," I say awkwardly. "I was just telling the Hunters that we're going to camp for a few days."

"It didn't sound like that to me," she crosses her arms.

"Well, I did. But then it kind of changed into an argument. The Hunters don't like me, and I don't know why." I inform her.

"Maybe it's because you're always hitting on them and flirting with them," she suggests. "Or maybe because…"

"I get it!" I cut her off. "I shouldn't interact with them like that so they don't break their oath."

"Exactly," she smiles. "Now Hunters, pack up your stuff. My brother should be here soon to pick you guys up."  
"Yes!" I cheer. "I love Apollo!"

"You're the only one," she mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! In this chapter, I wrote it in just one person's point of view. Please PM me or leave me a review if you like one persons POV or different people's POV. **

**And I really wanted to post a new chapter yesterday, but I couldn't. Recently, I've had WAY too much homework. Stupid teachers... **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Leave a review :)**

**Oh, and the girl's name in this chapter is pronounced Cass-ee-uh. She's from another one of my stories that I'm not going to publish until it's done. **

Chapter 2:

Ryan:

"Juliet!" I scream as I run around camp. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I make my way to the beach in search for her, but all I see are two dark figures swimming around in the ocean. "Juliet?" I ask hoping, even though I know she refuses to go in the ocean because the whole rivalry of the Big Three.

"No. It's me, Copper!" Copper shouts back.

"And Katara!" she joins in.

"Have either of you seen Juliet?" I ask them.

"Why are you looking for _her_?" Katara demands. "Isn't she that evil chick that wasn't on our side during the Titan war?"

"She's not evil," I say through my teeth as my hands ball into fists. "She's just… misunderstood."

"So your saying that you understand someone who was our enemy in the war?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I never said I understand her," I defend. "But I do know is that they used her weakness against her."

"They did the same for Luke," she crosses her arms.

"Exactly," I respond. "And Luke died a hero."

"And that Juliet girl is still alive. She didn't do anything for us." Katara sasses.

"So now you only like people if they've done something for you?" I demand. "Is that why you don't like her?"

"I don't like her because she's an enemy!" she gets out of the water and stands in front of me. "And for some weird reason, you like her."

"It's not her fault!" I reply. "All she wants is to be accepted. Is that so bad?"

"Yeah, it is." She dares. "Because she will _never_ be accepted. She was  
on the _Titan _side of the war! Why is she even allowed here?"

"They offered her power!" I shout. "That's her fatal flaw! They told her that if she joined them, she'd be more important than just a demigod."

"They offered tons of people power," Katara informs me. "But she's the only one who accepted."

"You're impossible!" I throw my hands up in the air. "The war was almost two years ago! Can't we just forget about it?"

"No," Katara starts but Copper cuts her off.

"Katara," she says. "Let's go."

"No! I'm not finished here…"

"But I am, so we're leaving," he instructs her.

Katara crosses her arms. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Copper."

"It revolves around my dad," Copper snickers. (**A/N: Get it? His dad is Apollo, and he's the sun god, so the earth revolves around the sun! Bad joke, I know. But it's coming from Copper, so you don't expect it to be good. :D )**

"That's a terrible joke." I tell him.

"I feel a haiku coming!" he claps his hands.

Before he could say anything, I walk away and continue my search to find Juliet.

I make my way to her cabin and knock on the door. A very sleepy Nico opens the door. "What do you want?"

"Is Juliet here?" I ask him, peering my head through the doorway.

"No," he shakes his head. "It's only Cassia and I."

"Who's Cassia?" I question him.

"My half-sister."

"Oh." I nod slowly. "Are you sure she's not in here? I mean, sometimes, she just shadow travels places."

"She's terrible at shadow traveling."

"I know," I agree. "Like she ended up at that house with all the Russian children…"

"AH!" I hear a scream coming from inside the cabin, so I push Nico out of the way and run in.

"Relax, Ryan." Nico instructs me. "It's just Cassia."

"Does she always scream like that?"

"No." he shakes his head. "She's just waiting the movie Taken."

"I've never seen that," I respond.

"You don't want to."

"Alright… But can I please check Juliet's room?" I plead. "I know she's in there."

"I'll have Cassia check." Nico replies. "CASSIA!"

"What?" a very short girl appears next to him, looking about thirteen years old. She has black curly hair and dark eyes.

"Go to Juliet's room and see if she's in there."

"Ugh. Fine." She walks over to a door on the other side of the room, opens it slightly, peaks her head in, and then closes it. She then disappears.

"CASSIA!" Nico shouts again.

"_What_?" she snaps appearing again.

"Is she in there?" he asks her.

"Yeah," she nods. "But she's soaking wet. I wouldn't go in there, if I were you, Ryan."

"I don't know you." I inform her. "How do you know my name?"

"My half-sister is your best friend," she reminds me. "If a random guy came to my cabin, looking for my sister, I could only assume it's you."

"She talks about me that much?" I smirk in satisfaction.

"Yeah," she nods. "She told me all about that prank you're pulling on the Aphrodite cabin tomorrow. Pretty funny, but it needs a few modifications."

"Hey!" I defend. "Why are my pranks never good enough? Why am I always being corrected?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that some people have evil minds, and you don't." Nico suggests.

"I can have an evil mind if I want to!" I try.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Nico challenges.

"Stole," I say simply.

"Stole what?"

"Anything I want," I reply.

"Hmm," he thinks about it. "Have you ever wanted to cause physical damage to someone? Have you ever enjoyed watching other people suffer? Do you enjoy human misery?"

"No, to all of those."

"Then you don't have an evil mind," Cassia smirks.

"Can I just talk to Juliet?" I change the subject.

"If you want to die, then yes. She's in a terrible mood. I can just tell. And I'm not responsible if anything bad happens to you." Cassia tells me.

"Okay…" I say before walking over to the door that Cassia opened before. I knock slowly and I get no answer. So, I decide to open the door slowly, and step in. As soon as I close the door behind me, I'm hit with the sound of blasting music.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"Juliet?" I ask, as I walk over to the big lump in her bed. I poke it, but it stays in the same place. "Juliet?"

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" she demands, pulling the zebra print comforter down, that was over her head. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"If you were trying to sleep, you wouldn't be blasting Kelly Clarkson." I cross my arms. "Now what's up? Why did you vanish?"

"I don't know." She says sarcastically. "Maybe it's because after I've told you many times never to speak of it, you do it anyway!" She pulls the sheet back over her head and I sit down on the bed next to her.

"Listen Juliet," I say, removing the comforter from her face, revealing her blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looks nothing like her other two siblings. "I'm sorry. But that's the past, you have to forget about it."

"How can I forget about it when you're the only person who talks to me?" she demands. "No one likes me because of the past, Ryan. Why do you expect me to forgive myself?"

"Because it's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is, Ryan." She snaps. "They offered me power, I accepted it. How is this not my fault?"

I don't respond, not knowing how to comfort her. She may be my best friend, but she's also a girl. And I'm not good with girls.

I hear the faint sound of her crying, which she's trying to hide under the loud volume of the blasting music. "It's okay, Juliet." I say after a while. "You'll get through this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**And I know, I should have done a character that didn't have a point of view featured in my story, but I had to make it Adam's chapter because it happened the day after the first two chapters. Plus, I needed this chapter to happen because this needed to happen for the chapter after this. **

**I don't know if that makes sense to anyone but me, because I'm kinda confused by it, but I just had to make it his chapter.**

**I'm starting a new thing: Song of the day! It's basically whatever song is stuck in my head in the moment I write my begining author's notes... **

**Song of the Day: Safe & Sound ~ Tonight Alive**

**Enough of my rambling...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Adam:

"DON'T LOOK!" I shout before turning away from the burning hot ball of gas that is coming towards us.

"No duh!" one hunter, Paige, yells. "Do you think we're actually stupid enough to stare into the sun?"

"No, I just think you are," I smirk as I holler back. We're screaming at each other because we're at opposite sides of the base camp. Also, the sun coming at us is making a lot of noise.

"Adam! I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"Enough!" the familiar voice of my uncle commands. "Now who's ready for a ride?"

"Hey Apollo!" I turn around and face him.

He smiles at me, his bright white teeth shining, "Hi Adam! Where's my sister?"

"Already in Olympus," I inform him.

"Oh, I know!" he nods his head. "She's going to some meeting for all the main gods there."

"And why aren't you going?" I ask him.

"That kind of stuff bores me. Hermes and I usually don't show up," he tells me.

"Doesn't Zeus get mad at you guys then?"

"What's he going to do? Kill us?" he snickers. "We're immortal, and we're gods. There's nothing he can do."

"I guess you're right," I reply.

"You guess?" Apollo raises an eyebrow at me. "You should know."

"Alright." I smile. "I know."

"Good!" he claps his hands. "Hunters! Gather your stuff and get in my car!"

"How are we supposed to fit in there?" Paige demands. "It only fits two people!" **(A/N: Apollo's car: photos/ss7/520310009/)**

"I forgot there's so many of you!" he exclaims as he claps his hands once, and the car transforms into a bus. "Get in!"

"I call shotgun!" I shout.

"You _always_ get shotgun!" Phoebe complains.

"If you've got a problem with me, take it up with my lawyer. I don't want to hear your complaints." I snap.

"Like any lawyer would want to help you," Thalia snickers.

"Yeah! They'd know he'd lose every case so they'd refuse to help him!" Paige laughs.

"At least I'm a god!" I shout.

"You're not a god," Phoebe crosses her arms.

"Yes. I. Am." I say through my teeth.

"Then what are you the god of?" she demands.

"The hunt."

"No!" Paige yells. "You're just the protector of the hunt!"

"The _immortal _protector. Which makes me the god of it," I smile, even though I know it's not technically true. I just want to one up this girl.

"No it doesn't!"

"Okay, fine." I admit. "But I'm 75% god."

Paige rolls her eyes at me. "No you're not."

"Since when do you know my life story?" I arch an eyebrow at her.

"What happened then, which makes you 75% god?" she crosses her arms and Phoebe narrows her eyes at me.

"My dad was a son of Ares," I inform her.

"Sure he was."

"Ask Artemis if you don't believe me," I exclaim.

"_Lady _Artemis," she corrects me.

"She's my mother! I call her what I want!" I snap.

"Whatever!" she moans.

I smile at her flirtatiously. "You know you love me."

"I really don't," she smiles back fakely. "I actually hate you."

"I don't hate you. I respect you," I tell her. "Because I'm actually mature, unlike you." I look over at Apollo to see if he's going to break up this fight, but I see him sitting in a movie theater chair, eating a box of popcorn, wearing 3D glasses. His mouth is hanging open, like he's catching flies.

"This is the best entertainment ever!" he exclaims. "Way better than the stuff on Hephaestus TV."

"Apollo!" I go over and yank him out of his chair.

"Oh, right," he sighs, making the chair, popcorn, and glasses disappear. "The sun should be rising soon, so we must be off."

We board the bus and have a very… dangerous ride. Apollo goes through the sky increasing fast, and swerves around in the air, making me have to grip on to my seat so I don't fall out.

After a while, he lands the bus in the familiar grounds of Camp Half Blood. It's a terrible place, if you ask me. But that's just because I've had some bad experiences here, with a certain daughter of Athena.

"Hunters," I start, but Thalia cuts me off.

"Adam," she says. "Save it. We all know what you're going to say."

"'Hunters! Get your stuff and load into the Artemis cabin!'" Phoebe mocks me.

"I wasn't going to say that," I lie.

"Then what were you going to say?" Paige asks me, obviously doubting me.

"If anybody had any food," I cover.

"Oh, I do," Phoebe tells me.

"Can I have it?" I question her.

"No," she smirks. "I have Oreos."

"Are you kidding me?" I whine. "Those are my favorite!"

"Too bad," she sings.

"Ugh," I walk over to the driver's seat. "See you soon, Apollo!"

"Next time you and a girl are fighting, Iris message me so I can watch, okay?" he smiles.

"I'll try…" I say, not knowing how to respond.

"Good," he says as he pats me on the back. "Now run along. I've got a date tonight!"

"Kay," I hop of his bus. "Bye!" I wave and then walk away.

Not knowing what to do, I wonder around camp for a few minutes. I find myself in the archery shooting range, so I make my silver bow and arrows appear on my back and I pull the bow loose. I shoot a few arrows, all of them hitting bull's eye, when I sense someone staring at me. And what I mean my staring, is _glaring._ Like, I could feel the person's eyes on the back of my head.

"What do you want, Paige?" I demand before turning around.

"Who's Paige?"

I turn around, not knowing who's talking and face the familiar daughter of Athena. In other words, my foe, Riona Brooks. "Oh, it's you." I say, lacking interest. I turn back around and begin shooting more arrows.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me?" she asks.

I sigh, turning back around. "Yes. Because I know you're going to pull that rich daddy stunt on me and I don't want to hear it," I snap.

"What rich daddy stunt?" she questions me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I remind her. "I was here a few weeks ago, before I got sent down to help my mother and the hunt. I outsmarted you, and you got mad. So the snobby and stuck up person you are, you pulled out, 'if my daddy heard about this…" I imitate in a really bad girl voice. "…he'd be so mad that you're talking to his daughter this way."

"I don't talk like that!" she defends.

"So you're admitting that you use your rich dad to distract from the main problem?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"No," she shakes her head. "I never use that!"

"You've used it on numerous occasions," I inform her. "And I'm sick of it and I don't want to hear it anymore."

"Well, at least my dad is rich enough that…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Does your father even care about you?" I demand. "When was the last time you saw him? When was the last time you've even spoken to him?"

She doesn't respond, and looks like she's holding back tears. Being the stubborn person I am and refusing to give up, I decide to continue. "Exactly. He doesn't like you. If he did, he wouldn't have sent you away for all those years. _Nobody_ likes you. And I know exactly why. You're a rude, obnoxious, snotty girl that gets everything you wants in life, besides the thing you wants most; attention and love. And you're never going to get it! Because your so fricken' annoying!"

Riona storms away, tears falling from her eyes. I don't feel bad, at all. I hate girls like that. I guess I shouldn't have been so mean, but she shouldn't be so obnoxious. Not everyone has a dad. She shouldn't rub it in.

I roll my eyes at her and finish practicing my already perfect archery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess what time it is? Time for another update! Hahaha... I'm so cheesy. How do you people stand me? **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and for the characters who we're introduced in the first chapter that were not in the other ones, they will be in the next one. I promise.**

**Hopefully I should be able to get a few more updates in because it's the weekend. [finally]**

**Song of the Day: Too Many Faces ~ Cherri Bomb**

**Well, that's all I really have to say. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4:

Riona:

I can't let him get to me. I really can't. It would make me seem weak, and that's not something that I want to be seen as. But he keeps going, which makes it harder for me to tune him out, especially when he brings up my dad. That's none of his stupid business.

Adam continues his rant, and I can't tune him out any longer. People who say that words can never hurt are completely wrong. They hurt more than getting beat up. Because eventually, the pain goes away and you're healed, but the thing with words is that you can never forget you and they always come back and haunt you.

"He doesn't like you. If he did, he wouldn't have sent you away for all those years. That's why he dropped you off here. _Nobody_ likes you. And I know exactly why. You're a rude, obnoxious, snotty girl that gets everything you wants in life, besides the thing you wants most; attention and love. And you're never going to get it! Because your so fricken' annoying!"

Unable to contain my tears any longer, I run away, tears streaming down my face. I dart all the way to by cabin, not looking back. I know we're not exactly friends, (we're actually enemies,) but that doesn't mean he can talk to me like that. _No one _can talk to me like that.

I lay down on my bed and cry for a while. But this isn't me. I'm not the type of person to cry over what someone said to me, especially since I can think of a plan to get back at them.

"That's it!" I say sitting up and wiping the tears from my eyes. I rush out of my cabin, not caring that I probably have mascara smudged all over my face. No one's staring at me, so I assume I don't. I walk up to the cabin and knock on the door two times.

Two very mischievous looking kids open the door, and I easily recognize them. "Hey Travis, Connor."

"What do you want?" Connor asks, looking bored.

"Well, I need to get back at someone…" I start but Travis cuts me off.

"Listen Rihanna…"

"Riona," I correct him.

"Whatever," he replies. "We're all booked up. We're helping people with pranks up until next Tuesday. So, if you want help, then you need to make an appointment."

"That's so ridiculous!" I exclaim.

"If you don't like the system," Connor says, "Then you don't get help."

"What about your other siblings?" I question them. "Are they busy?"

"Everyone but Ryan is," Travis informs me.

"He's having girl troubles," Connor tells me.

"Alright…" I respond. "Where is he?"

"The Hades cabin." Travis says, before I walk off. "WAIT! I WOULDN'T GO IN THERE! THERE'S TWO ANGRY DAUGHTERS OF HADES IN THERE!" he calls after me.

But I honestly don't care how angry they are. All I care about is getting back at Adam.

I walk to the end of the cabin area, where the Hades cabin is located. Once again, I knock twice.

Nico opens the door. "Who are you?"

"Riona Brooks, daughter of Athena," I introduce. How does he not know who I am?

"Nico di Angelo."

"I know," I respond. "So, is Ryan here?"

"Yeah, he's in Juliet's room," he opens the door, allowing me to enter.

"Oh, _her_." I shudder.

"What's wrong with my sister?" A girl with purple hair appears next to me, causing me to jump. Wait… she has _purple _hair.

"Well, she…" I start, but don't want to offend her. "Why is your hair purple?"

"That stupid son of Zeus, Zach, decided it would be a fabulous idea to team up with the Hermes and Hecate cabin and put a spell on me, making my hair turn purple." She informs me. "But I kind of like it."

"Yeah," Nico nods. "Cassia, you rock purple hair."

"I know," she smirks before walking off.

"So this Ryan kid is in that room?" I change the subject as I point to the door in the back corner of the cabin.

"Yeah," Nico nods. "But don't upset Juliet. She's already in a terrible mood."

I nod and then I walk towards the door. I hesitate, debating whether I should go in. Part of me tells me to run away. That Juliet girl who supported the Titans in the war is in this room. But the other part of me really wants to get Ryan and ask him for his help. I decide on the second option and open the door slowly. A pale blond girl with curly hair that part of it is clipped back is lying in her bed, on her back, and a tan boy with dark brown straight hair is sitting on the bed next to her. Carrie Underwood's song, Before He Cheats, is blasting through some weird modern looking radio.

"Hello there," the boy says awkwardly as he looks my way.

"Don't you ever knock before you enter a room?" the girl demands.

"Oh," I cringe. "Sorry! I really didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Sure you didn't," she rolls her eyes.

"Juliet," the boy says. So this is that power hungry chick. "It's fine. We weren't even doing anything but listening to the worst person ever."

"Carrie Underwood is fantastic!" Juliet exclaims. "And Ryan, she shouldn't have been invading our privacy!"

"And two people of the opposite gender should not be in a cabin alone," I tell them. "Which makes all three of us breaking the rules."

"Not true," Juliet sings. "I've got two siblings out there."

"But you're still in a room, _alone _with a boy." I inform her.

"I love how you think I care," she snaps.

"Juliet!" Ryan scolds and then turns to me. "Why are you here? And why did Nico and Cassia let you in?"

"Well, I kind of need your help, Ryan." I answer.

"He's helping me," Juliet smiles fakely. "Sorry!"

"What's he helping you with?" I question her. "Bringing back the Titans?"

"That's it!" she hops out of her bed and anger flares in her dark eyes. She pulls the clip out of her hair and it transforms into a black Stygian Iron sword. She taps it to the ground and the floor opens up.

"Stop it!" Ryan yells.

But much to my dismay, Juliet doesn't listen. Dead warriors raise up from the ground and just before they can attack me, Cassia and Nico run into the room.

"JULIET!" Cassia screams. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_?"

Nico says something I can't understand and the warriors fall back down and the hole closes up. "Juliet, I don't know what you think you're doing but you can't take your anger out on other people."

"She. Mentioned. It." She says through her teeth.

"Juliet, stuff like that is going to happen. You've got too many enemies already. The least you can do is control your anger," Cassia says softly.

"Like you've never done that to Zach before?" Juliet demands.

"I might have," she admits. "But I didn't make them attack him!"

"I didn't either."

"Because we stopped you!" Nico exclaims.

"Whatever," Juliet rolls her eyes and her sword transforms back into a clip.

"Is it safe to leave?" Cassia asks.

"It's fine," Ryan assures them. "I've got her under control. And if she tries something like that again, I'll smack her."

"Abusive!" Juliet gasps.

"…It was a joke," he informs her.

"It better be," she mumbles as Nico and Cassia leave.

"So, why are you here again?" Ryan asks me.

"I need to get back at Adam, that hunter boy." I tell him.

"Why?"

"Long story," I reply, not wanting to go into details. "So can you help me?"

Juliet smirks. "I know exactly how."

"I was asking for Ryan's help, not yours," I cross my arms.

"Ryan's my pranking partner. We're a packaged deal." She glares at me. "You want his help? Then you're going to have to suffer through me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Instead of putting an author's note here, I decided to respond to a lot of the reviews that you guys sent me. **

**I'm Brooke daughter of Demeter says:**

Ooooh I smell drama cooking.

**My answer: **

**Hahahah! Yes! There will be TONS of drama! **

**Artemis-vs-the-hydra says:**

amazing i love Juliet and riona

**My answer:**

**Haha! Thanks! Me too! But I can't take credit for them! They're not mine :/ Copper and Katara are the only characters in this story that belong to me :)**

**Alligator123 says:**

Hahaha I love this chap and how he acts with the hunters. So far it's looking great can't wait for the next chap.

**Hey, thanks! I love how Adam acts with the Hunters, too! It makes me laugh so hard! And I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters!**

**Cowgirl Casanova says**

This is the best story ever! You update fast too! Awesomeness! :D!

**My answer:**

**Thanks so much! It means a lot to me when you say that! And I try my hardest to update quickly, because if I don't, people will stop reading it. And that's not a good thing... :)**

**I'm Brooke daughter of Demeter says:**

I like the characters, they're so real. I like the idea of Juliet being unaccepted. She's so realistic unlike some Mary Sues people submit.

**My answer: **

**Thanks! All though it doesn't seem like it, but I try to make them seem real because I hate when in stories people's characters act so strangly. Like, real people would NEVER do that. And a lot of the characters seem to be unaccepted, which is why I called my story Accepted.**

**Artemis-vs-the-hydra says:**

this pure awesomeness some people ruin others characters but this is awesome

**My answer:**

**Thanks so much! I saved the reviews you guys sent me, and I always look back at them to see if the character would actually do that. Because I hate when characters are OOC. It really bothers me. Like when they make Annabeth screech for no reason... That would never happen in the books. Thanks again!**

**Alligator123 says:**

Hahaha love the "I love Apollo" part. Good job and can't wait for the next chap. :):):):):):):):)

**My answer:**

**Thank you! I love that part too, because, as you can tell by my name, I love Apollo :) And I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**Cowgirl Casanova says:**

This chapter is amazing! :D Keep up the good writing!

**My answer:**

**Thanks! And I try my best to use good grammar and such because I can't stand it when other stories have terrible grammar and make everything one huge paragraph with no punctation. :)**

**Thanks again to everyone to reviewed to me!**

**Song of the Day: Painting Flowers ~ All Time Low (I legit love them...)**

**Story Time!**

Chapter 5:

Alex:

"Can't you just cast a spell on him or something?" Riona demands.

"It's not as easy as that," I inform them.

"She's right," Ryan sighs. "In order for it to work, he has to drink a potion."

"How do you know so much about magic?" Riona asks him.

"One time, I stole a book for the Hecate cabin," he shrugs.

"Hey!" I defend. "That was you! You took my magic potion book! I lost it, like two years ago and I still can't find it! Give it back!"

"I threw it out."

"You _what_?" I gasp.

"I'll get you a new one," he promises.

"You'll _buy _me a new one," I correct him.

"But shop lifting is so much easier…"

"Ryan!" Juliet says. "Just steal it. She won't know the difference."

"Now I will!" I exclaim.

"Guys!" Riona snaps. "Can we just focus on the actual problem here?"

"The _actual _problem is that Ryan took my book and refuses to give it back!" I tell her.

"No," Ryan shakes his head. "I told you I'd get you a new one!"

"By stealing it from one of my siblings?"

"It's not like you like them anyway…"

"Can we just get back to thinking of ways to get Adam back?" Riona pleads.

"We already thought of a way," Juliet reminds her. "We just need Alex's help with it."

"Wait a second," I stop them. "Why should I be helping you? I hate you."

"Fine," Juliet gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. "I was just trying to help Riona."

"Not you," I reply.

"Wait," she walks back over. "What?"

"I said that I don't hate you," I say again.

"_Every_body hates me," Juliet responds. "So why do you like me?"

"Because I don't like when people are mean and not include people," I inform her. "My best friend M… Well, I'm not going to say her name, but everyone is always rude to her, and she did nothing wrong. I get that you did do something wrong, but I still think you deserve to be accepted, like my friend."

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she smiles.

"I take full offense to that!" Ryan exclaims.

"When was the last time you complimented me?"

"This morning!" he defends. "Remember? I told you that you're the strongest person I've ever met?"

"That doesn't count!"

"What about a few days ago when I told you how pretty you are?" he recalls.

"That still doesn't count." She crosses her arms.

"Why not?" he questions her. "Because that is a compliment."

"It is," she says awkwardly, "but not coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snaps.

"It means that you're my best friend so you're supposed to compliment me! It never means anything!" Juliet exclaims.

"Can you please take this outside?" Riona asks them.

"Fine!" Ryan shouts as he takes Juliet by the wrist and walks out the door. I can still hear them yelling at each other through the closed door.

"Okay, so what do you want to do exactly?" I question her.

"Wait," she stops. "That person you said before that you hated, that's me, isn't?"

"Honestly," I sigh. "It is."

"Why does everyone hate me so much?" she says, tears forming in her eyes, and I instantly feel bad.

"It's just, I hate people who think they know everything," I admit. "And you're one of those people. It's nothing person about you, just people _like_ you." I try, but that probably doesn't make her feel any better. I'm kind of bad with that stuff. Usually, it's because I'm nervous, and when I'm nervous, I start to ramble on, and on, on. And that's kind of what I'm doing now.

"I'm sorry," she says as she wipes away the tears that have started to fall from her eyes. "I can't help it. It's just my personality."

"It's really okay," I reply. "I'll try not to let it bother me."

"Thanks," she mutters.

"So, what did this Adam kid do to you that makes you want to get back at him?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation to see if I can make her feel better.

But I fail, making her feel even worse. Riona cries even harder and I can barely make out what she's saying. "He said some really mean things to me about my father."

"Is your father dead?" I question her.

"No, he just doesn't care about me, at all." She replies.

"I bet he does. He just doesn't like to show it." I try to cheer her up.

"No, he really doesn't. He sent me to boarding schools since I turned 5. He's admitted to me that he doesn't care about me and that he'd prefer it if I was gone and never came back." She puts her face in her hands and I instantly feel bad for making her tell me.

"Listen, Riona." I say, patting her on the back. "Tons of demigods have that kind of relationships with their parents. It's really okay, and if you ever need anyone to talk to about it, come to me. I'll be here for you."

"Even if you hate me?" she asks hopefully.

"Now, I wouldn't put it as hate," I smile. "I'd put it as, friends."

She joins in on my smile. "Thanks Alexis."

"Alex," I say. "I prefer Alex."

"Sorry," she says.

"It's okay." I assure her. "Now, let's work on this prank."

"It's not really a prank," Riona tells me. "It's more of a way to get back at someone."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I ask her.

"Well, we need you to make a potion that makes every arrow Adam shoots fail and miss his target," she informs me.

"I can do that," I nod. "Though I can't make him drink it. But I think I know someone who can."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I think this has got to be my favorite chapter yet...**

**And I'm sorry that I had to split this chapter into two people [Megara and Ember] I just didn't want this whole part to be boring. It would just be dragged out because there isn't enough of either of them to make a full length chapter. But, in the future, I promise they'll have their own chapters. :)**

**Hmmm... What else do I have to say? I don't think anything... But this week, I might update a little bit less because I've got three tests. School is terrible.**

**Song of the Day: Dakota ~ A Rocket to the Moon [LOVE this song :)]**

**Well, that's all I have to say... until next time... **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6:

Megara:

"Meg!" Banging rumbles on my cabin door.

I get off my bed and put down my magic herbs book and walk over to the door. "Hello?" I say as I swing open the door. Two people are standing in front of my door. My best friend, Alex, and some other girl that I don't know.

"Hey!" Alex greets me.

"Hi!" I smile back at her. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Riona has a problem and we need your help to fix it," she answers.

"Who's Riona?" I ask her.

"I'm Riona," the brunette girl with grey eyes says to me.

"I'm Megara, but my most people call me Meg." I tell her.

"Okay," she nods.

"Back to the major issue," Alex says. "You know that Hunter boy, Adam?"

"I don't know him, but I have heard of him." I inform them.

"Okay, well, he's this really jerky kid who was nasty to Riona and we teamed up with Ryan and Juliet… Do you know those people?"

"Yeah," I nod. "It's not like I don't know who people are," I laugh.

"I was just making sure," Alex replies. "Anyways, I created a potion to make every arrow he shoots fail. But, we need a way to make him drink it. So, we figured if you could harvest some fruit and put some in it and give it to him, then he'd drink it."

"Why can't you just pretend it's fruit juice and give it to him that way?" I question them.

"Because in order for the potion to work, Adam needs to drink all of it," Alex responds.

"If I make it, do I have to give it to him?"

"Well, we don't have anyone else to give it to him." Riona says, "because if I do, he'll know something is up."

"But I don't know him," I reply. "So it would just be weird if I gave it to him."

Alex thinks for a little while. "He wouldn't trust it from any Hermes campers, so Ryan's out. He wouldn't drink it from Juliet for obvious reasons. And it would be weird for me to give it to him, too."

"My friend, Ember, from the Hephaestus cabin can give it to him," Riona suggests.

"Isn't she like, twelve?" I ask her.

"She's thirteen," Riona corrects me.

"And you're sixteen," Alex says. "Isn't that a weird age difference to be friends?"

"No," she replies. "She doesn't act thirteen."

"Alright then," I say.

"But why would he accept it from her?" Alex questions her.

"Because she's cute and little," she answers. "If she offered me some juice, I'd accept."

"But doesn't she have a really bad temper?" I ask her.

"Yeah, so?" Riona raises an eyebrow at me.

"Would you accept juice from a little girl who's hot headed?"

"He's never met her," she replies. "He won't know that she's hot headed."

"Alright," I say. "But I don't think this will work."

"But we have to try!" Riona exclaims. "I'm not letting him get away without revenge!"

"Megara," Alex says. "Get to work."

Ember:

"But how am I supposed to know where he is?" I ask the people who he crowded around me in my cabin.

"Well, he really likes to practice in the archery shooting range," Riona informs me.

"So, just take this glass of potion, that's disguised as juice, and make him drink it." Megara explains to me.

"But he has to finish it!" Alex tells me.

"Alright," I sigh, taking the juice / potion from Megara's hand.

"Oh, and when you're done, meet us back here and tell us what happens!" Riona calls after me as I leave my cabin.

I sigh. How did _I _get suckered into doing this? I'm only thirteen! Why do I have to deal with boy problems? And they're doing nothing to help me. Like, they didn't even tell me where this Adam kid is! All they said is that he _usually_ hangs out by the archery range. What if he broke his arm and _can't _shoot arrows. They could have done some stalking so I wouldn't have to wonder around camp with a large glass of juice in my hand.

I walk through the sword area looking for him, but he isn't there. I then go to the beach. Once again, he isn't there. I decide on going to the archery range because that's the most likely place he'd be. But, much to my disadvantage, he isn't there.

I roll my eyes and give up. It's not my battle to fight, so why am I being forced to do this? I didn't even have a choice. I start walking back to my cabin to tell Riona, Megara, and Alex that I'm not doing this anymore when I see the familiar grey Hunter's uniform climbing on the lava wall.

I walk over, not knowing if it's Adam, or just another Hunter. As I get closer, I realize that it's indeed a guy. He climbs down, panting, and I decide this would be my perfect cue to go over.

"Excuse me, sir," I say in a fake British accident as I approach him.

"Yes?" he looks confused at me, probably racking his memory of any campers are from Britain. "And don't call me sir… It makes me feel old."

"I'm terribly sorry, _sir_." I say, trying to hold in my laughter. "But you look very tired and thirsty, so I'd like to offer you this juice."

"Why aren't you drinking it?" Adam asks me.

"I'm allergic to… uh," I try and think of a fruit that could possibly be in this drink. "Strawberries!"

"But, how do you live here if you're allergic to strawberries? There's a field of them right over there," he points.

"Well, it's only if I eat them… or drink them." I say.

"But why do you have this drink if you can't even drink it?" he questions me.

"The Demeter cabin gave it to me, and I just felt too bad to say no." I inform him.

"Alright…" he says and I put the juice in his hand.

"Make sure to drink it all," I frown. "It's a shame for it to go to waste."

"Okay," he replies before starting to drink it. He then stops midway and says, "Why are you staring at me like that? I'm drinking your juice. What else do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing," I respond, turning my head to face the strawberry fields as he finishes it. I then talk in my normal voice. "Besides being mean to Riona. But, I think you'll learn your lesson after this." And with that, I run away.

"WAIT!" Adam calls after me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

I smirk as I ignore him and dart back to my cabin to inform the girls what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you like this chapter... There is a little romance in it ;) Not much, but there will be some in the next few chapters. Hehe!**

**I don't really have time to make this author's note any longer, since I got a test tomorrow that I didn't even start studying for, and I have to go to sleep in forty minutes...**

**And I doubt half of you even read this any way...**

**Song of the Day: Lights Out ~ We Are The In Crowd**

**Adios, and enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Copper:

I finish attending the wounds that I was tending. "Zach, how did this happen again?" I ask him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he moans. He's currently laying on his back on a hospital bed.

"I can't give you any nectar if I don't know what happened to you," I inform him.

"Ugh, fine." Zach sighs. "Cassia sent some skeleton warriors after me because I dyed her hair purple."

"How many?" I question him, as I pour the nectar in a cup.

"Three," he winces. "Do not get that girl angry!"

"I wasn't planning on it," I say as I hand him the cup. "And I thought she liked the purple hair."

"She does," he replies once he's done drinking. "She just wanted revenge, I guess."

Before I could respond, Adam runs into the door on the infirmary. "Copper! Will! Someone, I need your help!" he screams.

I run over to him, leaving Zach alone. "What's the problem?"

"All of my arrows…" he starts. "They're missing!"

"Why don't you talk to the Hermes cabin about that?" I question him. "I've got some important injuries to heal…"

"Not _that _kind of missing! Like, my arrows won't hit the target!" he exclaims. "Now do something!"

"Aren't you a son of Artemis?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but I got like, a spell cast on me or something…" he says, but I cut him off.

"That's not what I was asking!" I laugh. "We're cousins!"

"Can you just heal me?" he demands.

"Gods," I mutter as I bring him to a bed. "Lay here and I'll figure this out." I take out my white IPhone and begin to dial a number. I know demigods aren't supposed to have cell phones, but some of us do. Like Annabeth. Plus, I'm in the camp's magical boarders, so no monsters can come through.

"Why are you texting in a time like this?" Adam stresses.

"I'm not texting! I'm calling Katara!" I say as I put the phone up to my ear.

"This is no time to chat with your girlfriend!" he snaps. "I'm losing my powers!"

I ignore him for two reasons. One, Katara is _not _my girlfriend. And two, she picks up the phone.

"Copper, what do you want?" she moans.

"Hi! I'm super, thanks for asking," I say, just to bother her.

"I'm busy," she replies. "So, what do you need?"

"Can you bring a child of Hecate over to me?" I ask. "I'm working and I need one."

"Alright," she sighs. "But you're going to have to pay for this one…"

"Are you on a date?" I ask.

"No…" she replies.

"Then I don't have to pay for it," I smirk.

"Whatever, Copper." Although I'm not with her, I can tell she's rolling her eyes. "I'll be there soon."

"Mmm kay," I say before hanging up.

"So," Adam breaks the silence that has come among us. "You don't know what's wrong with me?"

"Of course I know what's wrong with you!" I exclaim. "I'm a _healer_! I don't tend the injured for no reason!"

"Then can you fix it?" he demands.

"Once Katara gets here with the kid from the Hecate cabin, I can help you. But I don't know if whoever did this to you made it a permanent effect or just for a few days." I inform him.

"Wait, can you fix it if it's permanent?" he questions me.

"Probably not," I tell him. "When did you start experiencing this problem?"

"Well, I accepted some strawberry juice from this British camper," he explains. "And then I went to the archery range and my arrows kept missing!"

"I know the problem!" I jump up.

He waits a few seconds, as if he's waiting for me to say something, before saying, "What is it?"

"Oh!" I laugh. "That's what you wanted to know!"

"Yeah," he nods, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay, so you said you drank some juice, and after that, you noticed that your arrows weren't shooting," I tell him.

"What does drinking juice have to do with anything?"

"And people say I'm stupid," I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing." I smile, showing my white teeth. "You're problem is you drank a potion."

"_What_?" he gasps. "But that poor British girl was so innocent!"

"Well, you got tricked," I frown. "And there are no British kids at this camp."

"Ugh!" Adam slams his head down on his bed. "I'm so stupid!"

"You are," I agree.

"Copper!" he moans. "You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse!"

"He's kind of known for that," Katara says as she walks into the room with a younger girl, around the age of fourteen. Her light brown is hair is in a sloppy pony tail and her eyes are a mystic purple.

"Hey Katara!" I wave. "And who are you?" I motion to the little girl.

"Alexis Frontirgo," she says. "But most people call me Alex. May I ask why I'm here?"

"You're a child of Hecate," I tell her. "And this Hunter, Adam, drank a potion and I need to know how to cure him from it."

"Oh, you can't," Alex says. "It was made to wear off after a couple of hours, maybe days."

"Even if I pump his stomach?" I ask her.

"Yup," she nods. "It went straight to his blood stream, and then into his brain, making it physically impossible to shoot a perfect arrow, or even a good one."

"Well this is just great!" Adam sighs, getting off his bed. "I'm now a terrible Hunter because of you!" he points to Alex.

"Hey!" I defend. "Don't take your anger out on young children!"

"I'm fourteen," she says. "Only a year younger than you."

"Which makes you young_er_ than me." I do my signature smile, showing of my blinding white teeth.

"Copper," Katara sighs. "Keep your mouth shut. You're catching flies."

I start coughing, and then gaging, trying to get this fly out of my mouth.

"You know she was kidding," Adam tells me.

"Yup," I laugh fakely, trying to convince them that I did, indeed know she was kidding. But, in all reality, I thought she was dead serious.

"You thought I was serious, didn't you?" Katara smirks at me.

"No!" I shake my head, lying once again. "Who would believe _that_? I mean, I couldn't feel any bugs in my mouth!"

"Copper," she smiles taking my hand leads me to the door. "Has anyone ever told you how bad of a liar you are?"

"Uh…" I try and say something intelligent, but I get lost in her sea green eyes. And that's when I realize I'm in love with my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**I am SO sorry for not updating yesterday, so here's my story:**

**My two sisters both got Iphones on Saturday, but one of my sisters phone didn't work. So, on Saturday night we brought it back. Then yesterday, we had to go pick a new one up because they ordered a new one for her. But when she got it, IT DIDN'T WORK! UGH! Okay, so then she got really annoyed and we went to our friends house. But since her phone didn't work, and mine was dead, we got LOST! And we didn't get back until like, 10. And then I had really bad writer's block. So, I woke up early this morning and wrote this chapter. I know it's short, but it's pretty good for someone who has writers block. **

**Who's chapter should I put next? I'm thinking either Megara or Ember... I haven't decided yet. I know they had chapters recently, but they had to share :/**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Okay, so here's my new invention: : **

**If you turn your computer [or head] to the side, it has a cute little mouth!**

**Haha... I'm so weird...**

**Song of the Day: Wasting Away ~ Tonight Alive**

**Once again, sorry for not updating yesterday! And I might update again tonight... It depends because I've got a busy day today...**

**And sorry for my excuse for not writing that you all probably don't believe... BUT IT IS TRUE!**

**Here's the story:**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight:

Katara:

I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I mean, it's been going on for a few moments now, making the situation even _more _awkward then it already is. It's getting creepy.

"Uh, Copper?" I say, trying to break this weirdness that has come upon us.

He blinks his eyes and jumps up a little bit. "Yeah?"

"Are you _okay_?" I ask him, releasing his hand and stepping back a few feet.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he questions me.

"You were staring at me, for like a minute, and you didn't even blink," I inform him.

"Oh…" he replies. "I must have zoned out. Sorry!"

"It's okay," I sigh, definitely not believing him. I can tell when he's lying. It's part of being his best friend.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Not that I know of," I tell him. "Why? You want to hang out?"

"Well…" he stops for a few seconds, like trying to gain courage. Then he resumes, "I kind of have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I ask impatiently. One of the things I hate most is waiting.

"I'm not sure how to put this," he squirms.

"Then just spit it out already!" I snap. "It will make it thirty times easier."

"You know," Copper smiles. "You make everything much harder on a guy."

"It's my job," l laugh, and expect him to join in, but he doesn't. What is wrong with him?

"Can we go somewhere different?" he asks, as he looks around nervously. "There are too many people here, and they might over hear what I'm going to say."

I honestly do not know what is wrong with him right now. When we were in the infirmary he was fine, but as soon as we walked out, he's acting all weird. I mean, he's not even being his usual chatterbox self. There's hardly ever a time when Copper isn't talking. I just want to what's wrong with him.

"Sure," I nod my head. "Where to?"

"The forest?" he suggests.

"Good idea!" I smirk. "We can fight some monsters as you tell me! I knew you weren't always a softy!"

"That wasn't really my intention," he replies awkwardly.

"It was mine," I try, but he just begins to walk into the woods. I follow him, curious on what he has to tell me. It better be good, because taking me into the monster infested woods, and not wanting to fight any monsters is a _huge _crime in my book.

The twigs underneath out feet snap as we walk deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. Why can't he just tell me here? I'm really getting impatient. I sigh loudly, purposely, so he could hear me. But much to my dismay, he doesn't do anything about it. Ugh!

Copper stops in front of me, and I practically walk into him. "Sorry!" I say. But once again, he doesn't respond, walking over to a small creek and sitting down in front of it.

With him in front of me, I couldn't even see all this beauty. The trees looked so healthy, unlike a lot of the dead ones in the other parts of the forest. The grass was so green and the sun hit this spot so perfectly, which is probably why he likes it so much here. But my favorite part was the little creek which Copper is sitting by.

I decide to sit down next to him and I take off my flip flops and put my feet in the water. "This place is really beautiful, Copper." I say as I turn to look at him. "Why didn't you show me this before?"

"It just a place I go to think," he responds, sighing.

"Which you've done a lot of recently," I mutter, but he can still hear me.

"Katara, I'm just in a difficult situation in my life," he replies.

"And I can help you through it," I inform him. "I'm your best friend. I can help you through anything."

"Yeah," he says under his breath. "Best friends."

I jump up from where I was sitting, and step out of the water. "_That's it_, Copper! Why are you acting like this today?" I snap, tired of hearing him dwell on his sorrows. "You were fine this morning, but as soon as you left the infirmary, something happened. I don't know what it is, but I demand you tell me _now_!"

"Katara," he stands up too, trying to calm me down. "I said I'd tell you, but I just need time."

"You've _had _time. You could have told me outside the infirmary! But you needed to have your precious time so you made me walk all the way out here! You had like twenty minutes straight of just thinking! How much more time do you need?" I exclaim.

"I WAS GOING TO ASK…" he shouts, but then he stops himself. "You know what? I changed my mind. Obviously, you don't have the same feelings as I do because of the way you're treating me. Goodbye, Katara! Enjoy your perfect life!" he then storms away only leaving me with two things; knowing what he was going to ask me, and knowing that I've ruined my chances of being with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people!**

**I was actually kind of sad today when I posted the chapter before this, because it only got one review... But then I realized that a lot of you guys are at temple right now because it's a holiday. Happy Yom Kippur! I'm not Jewish, so I honestly don't know if your supposed to say that or not... So please don't get mad!**

**And did you guys have school today? I didn't :P (that's why i updated twice... i got bored)**

**So, go back and review the other chapter, because it makes me feel sad looking at it.**

**And review this chapter. It has romance... kinda!**

**AND SEND TRUTH AND DARES! (Spoiler Alert!) I'm terrible at thinking of them. Because if you guys don't send a lot, I can't update :/**

**Song of the Day: Life Of The Party ~ A Rocket To The Moon**

**~ Julie**

Chapter 9:

Ryan:

"Listen," I say. "I'm tired of fighting, alright?"

"Me too," Juliet sighs. "Want to forget this ever happened?"

"And go prank some cabins?" I suggest.

"Of course!" she laughs.

"Then we have a deal." I take her hand and shake it.

"So who's cabin?" she asks me.

"Ugh," I think about it. "All?" I offer.

"Not mine," she shakes her head. "Cassia already has purple hair. I doubt she wants anything else until that goes away."

"But she likes the purple hair!" I defend. "Come on! It will be fun! Imagine Nico's face when we do this prank I thought of."

"How can I imagine it if I don't even know what it is?" Juliet raises an eyebrow at me.

"Good point," I smirk. "Okay, well there are two things we could do, so I say we split up."

"But doing it together makes it way more fun!" she pouts.

I laugh. "Okay then."

"So what is it?" Juliet demands.

"First, we're going to plan a game of truth or dare," I tell her.

"Why?"

"I like that game!" I exclaim.

"But what does that have to do with the prank?" she questions me.

"It doesn't," I reply. "But after they'll come to my cabin and they'll be all colorful!"

"Why would they be colorful?"

"That's the prank!" I inform her.

"Well, you should have told me that before!" she replies.

"I guess," I say.

"So, what's the plan?" Juliet asks me.

"Shadow travel us to a grocery store," I order and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Wait!"

"What?" she snaps.

"Are you fully rested?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

Without responding, we disappear into the darkness and then reappear in a grocery store. "No." she smirks.

"Juliet!" I scold. "We could have ended up in Russia!"

"Or China," she snickers.

"Why China?" I ask.

"I was there a few days ago," she replies.

"You really have to stop shadow traveling when you're tired," I inform her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "So, what do we need?"

"Food coloring," I tell her.

"What type?"

"Powered," I smile, "and we need a lot of it."

We wonder around the store, before finally finding the food coloring. "How much should we get?" Juliet asks me.

"Thirty," I say, stuffing different colored ones into my pockets.

"You better be paying for those," she smirks at me.

"In your dreams," I snicker.

"Ryan…"

"Juliet…" I mock her. "There's no way I'm paying for these."

"And there's no way I'm only shadow traveling if I'm fully rested."

"But Juliet, that's different!" I tell her.

"How so?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, let's just go," I give in, taking only a few more packets.

"Kay," she puts her hand on my shoulder, once again, and says. "You ready?"

"Yes! But hurry! They'll realize all of their powered food coloring is gone soon!" I whisper. She laughs, and we appear in my cabin.

"So, how are we doing this?" she questions me.

"So here's the plan," I inform her. "We'll unscrew the shower Aphrodite, Hecate, and Hades cabin. Pour some power in and the next time they shower, they're instantly colorful."

"And what about the other cabins we're pranking?" she asks.

"We're rubbing the food coloring on their towels, so they'll become colorful, too." I smirk. "Best plan ever?"

"It could be better," Juliet crosses her arms.

"What?"

"Well, how are we going to get them to shower before truth or dare?" she asks.

"We could… make them shower?" I suggest.

"Ryan, you and I both know that it doesn't work that way," she replies.

"I know," I sigh. "They'd become suspicious and _not _take showers."

"Why don't we tell them to freshen up before they go to your cabin?" she offers.

"I guess," I reply. "That seems good."

"Now let's go!" she ushers me out the door and we run to the Aphrodite cabin.

"I've got a plan," I inform her before knocking on the door.

"Hi Ryan," Drew smiles flirtatiously, completely ignoring Juliet.

"Hey Drew," I say awkwardly. "My dad, Hermes, came up with a new invention of new shower head that releases sparkles on you and it makes your make up stay on. You guys want it?"

"YES!" she squeals. "LACEY! JENNA! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

"Five more minutes!" Lacey shouts back.

"NO!" Drew screams. "WE'RE GETTING A SPARKLY SHOWER!"

They join in on the squeaking, run to the door. "But," Drew says. "This girl cannot come in." She points to Juliet.

"I'm sorry," I frown. "But since she's not allowed in, you're not allowed a sparkly shower."

"Ugh," she sighs. "Fine. She can come in."

"Good," I smirk. "Now let's get to work."

We make excuses up for all of the cabins, enticing them by saying that they play music, for the Apollo cabin, grow plants, for the Demeter cabin, make potions, for the Hecate cabin, and other unrealistic stuff that people believe. Everyone wanted it, and they all raced to the showers. Heh. Little did they know that it would turn them all weird colors.

"So, what now?" Juliet questions me as we sit alone in my cabin.

"We wait for everyone to come," I conclude.

"They're going to be so mad at you," she snickers.

"Why just me?" I laugh. "You helped."

"But they'll think it's you. You're a son of Hermes. You're always causing trouble," she informs me.

"And you don't cause trouble?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Not the _pranking _kind of trouble," Juliet informs me. "Just all the other kinds."

"Do you think they'll be mad?" I ask her.

"Nah," she shakes her head. "You have one of those forgiving faces."

"What?" I give her a confused look.

"Like puppies," she replies. "If a puppy does something wrong, you have to forgive it, because they're so cute."

I smirk. "Aw! You're saying I'm cute!"

"I did not!" she blushes.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"You said 'you have to forgive it because they're so cute' and you made the comparison about me. Therefore, you think I'm cute," I smile. "You love me."

"I do not!" Juliet defends.

"Don't deny your feelings!"

"Ryan!" she says, her face going back to its normal color. "I do not like you like that!"

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't kiss me back?" I ask her.

"Nope. I'd slap you across the face," she informs me.

"Let's give it a try then," I lean in and press my lips against hers.

Almost instantly, she pulls away and slaps me, just like she said. It was worth a shot.

**REMEMBER SEND TRUTHS AND DARES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**I thought that since these next few chapters are for truth or dare, that I'd change the point of view every time someone gets picked so you can see there reaction inside their heads.**

**I don't have much to say, besides the fact that I can barely see because I went to the eye doctor today, and the doctor put drops in my eyes, which blurred my vision. So, just warning you all, there might be some mistakes.**

**AND SEND MORE DARES AND TRUTHS! I need them :D**

**Song of the Day: What Are You So Scared Of ~ Tonight Alive**

**That's it for today... Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

Alex:

"I am seriously going to kill whoever did this to me," I mutter as I'm lying down on my bed. Some _genius _from the Hermes cabin decided it would be a great idea to die me orange. How? I don't know. I got out of the shower, and put my towel on, and the next time I know, I'm bright orange. It looks like I got a horrible spray tan.

A black shadow appears on the floor, and I instantly freak out. What if it's a hellhound that wants to kill me? I take the knife, called Secret, that's strapped around my waist out, and point it at the shadow.

This knife was given to me by my mother, when I was just eight. She visited me one day when I was little, behind Zeus's back, obviously. And she taught me some magic. But, she was scared that I'd tell someone and they'd think I was crazy, so she made me promise to keep it a secret and never show anyone until I made it to Camp Half Blood.

A boy, around my age, of fourteen, appears whose dyed hot pink. "This isn't the Hermes cabin!" he exclaims, after looking around, and then his eyes rest on me. "Who are you, and what cabin is this?"

"I'm Alexis Frontirgo," I introduce, "but most people call me Alex. Oh, and this is the Hecate cabin."

"Nico di Angelo." He replies. "I see the Hermes cabin pranked you too."

"They pranked everyone," I inform him.

"I know," Nico says, "but some people didn't shower, so they didn't get pranked."

"But why are you going to the Hermes cabin? To give them the satisfaction of seeing you all pink?" I ask him.

"No," he shakes his head. "I'm going because they planned this mass game of truth or dare."

"Hey!" I pout. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Everyone's invited," Nico tells me. "It's a mass game." He repeats.

"Cool! I so want to go!" I cheer.

"Then let's go," he instructs me, "just take touch part of me and tell me when you're ready."

"Alright…" I say awkwardly. "I go over and grab onto his arm. "I'm ready?"

"Good," he responds, before darkness overwhelms us.

It was probably the most frightening experience of my life.

Ember:

Bam! I fall to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" I snap.

"Sorry," the person who rammed into me apologizes. "I'm just in a rush to get to the Hermes cabin…"

"Aren't we all?" I question as I get up and finally get a good look at him. He has dark black hair, and dark blue eyes. He's tan, and dressed in blue and yellow, looks about my age, and he's pretty cute. But, I'd never admit that.

"Wait a second…" I say. "If you're not dyed a color, why are you going to the Hermes cabin?"

"To play truth or dare," he replies. "They sent out this massive invite!"

"How come I wasn't invited?" I demand.

"Maybe they think you're threatening?" he smirks.

"I'm not threatening!" I feel anger rising through my body.

"Yeah you are," he replies.

"No, I'm NOT!" I scream, releasing a flame from my hand and throwing it down on the ground, causing a small fire.

"Calm down, child of Hephaestus," the kid orders. "Gods, it's a joke."

"Ember Palo," I tell him. "And you are?"

"Colton Andrews," he introduces. "Son of Nyx."

"So do you possess weird powers at night?" I ask him.

"I possess 'weird powers' all the time. There just stronger at night." He informs me.

"Like what?"

"I can cause extreme darkness and light, sometimes I can change dreams and put people to sleep, I can travel through mist and shadows, my kiss kills mortal people, and I can hypnotize people with the sound of my voice and by looking in their eyes." Colton tells me. "But I don't like to do a lot of those."

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "They seem pretty cool to me."

"They mostly harm people," he replies. "I'm not that kind of person. But, it seems to me that you are."

"What?" I gasp. "I wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"What about that Adam kid? You made him drink that potion!" Colton reminds me.

"How did you hear of that if you didn't even know me?" I demand.

"Word gets around camp," he shrugs. "Even to the dark cabin of Nyx."

"Whatever," I cross my arms. "Let's just go to the Hermes cabin to play truth or dare."

"Who said you can come with me?" he smirks.

"My flame covered hand burning your flesh off," I smile fakely at him. "Is that a good answer?"

He nods nervously and I laugh as we make our way to the Hermes cabin.

Adam:

"This is stupid!" I exclaim. "Who even likes this game?"

"I do!" Ryan calls out. We're sitting in on the couches in the Hermes cabin waiting to play the worst game ever.

"The Hunters play this game when they're bored," I inform him. "And they're stupid and annoying. How does that make you feel?"

"A lot better, actually." He smirks. "Because I am both stupid and annoying, too."

"I will vouch for that," Juliet laughs, but then immediately stops. I think there's something going on between them, maybe they had a fight? Because they've been ignoring each other since I got her a few minutes ago.

"How long to potions usually last for?" I change the subject. "There's got to be _one _child of Hecate in this room.

"I told you already!" that girl, Alex, who was with me in the infirmary. "It depends."

"But when Artemis gets back here in a few days and finds out that my archery sucks, she's going to freak out!" I exclaim.

"Wow," Riona smiles. "That will suck… for you."

"I hate you so much," I inform her. "This whole thing is all your fault."

"How?" she demands. "_I _didn't start the fight!"

"Well, I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You just had to bring up my father…" she starts.

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOU EVEN HAVE A FATHER!" I fume. "MY DAD SACROFISED HIMSELF TO SAVE ME! AND ALL YOU DO IS GO AROUND AND COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW YOU'RE LIFE SUCKS BECAUSE HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU! WANT TO KNOW WHAT I SAY TO THAT?"

"No!" she snaps. "I don't care about you, or your father! I'm sorry you lost him, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"And you shouldn't brag about your father when other people are around!"

"I do _not _brag about my father!" she defends. "You just think I do because you're demented!"

"SHUT _UP_!" Ryan and Juliet scream at the same time. It was definitely unintentional, because Juliet is glaring at Ryan.

"Can we just start the game already? No one cares about your fighting." He informs us. "And if fighting means to much to you, go outside and continue it. We invited you guys here to have fun, not to start a screaming match!"

"Yeah," Riona sighs. "Let's just start."

"I call being first!" Ryan calls, and then he looks around, and then he stops on Juliet. "Juliet, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says without thinking, which is a pretty bad idea. Never accept a dare from the Hermes cabin. They'll make sure your embarrassed.

"I dare you to tell me what you were thinking when I kissed you, and whether you liked it or not."

"That's not how the game goes," she replies. "That's a truth."

"Nope," he smirks. "I dared you to tell me. Unless your too scared…"

"I'm not scared of anything," she challenges, "except for maybe ducks, but that's beside the point…"

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Whatever! Just answer the question! Did you or did you not like it?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola everyone!**

**See that? I'm testing out Spanish! Well, I've been doing my Spanish project since I got home at three. Wow! 6 hours! That's why I didn't update til now. Sorry about that!**

**And my sister was bothering me, and since she doesn't know I have this account, I had to sneak away to write this. Then she made me come with her and watch TV. Trust me, I didn't want to watch three episodes of Family Guy... I had too.**

**Song of the Day - Rumor Mill ~ We Are The In Crowd**

**Oh... And then during dinner, my sister and I had a karaoke party, singing We Are The In Crowd.**

** - for those of you who listen to them, I was Tay and she was Jordan! (I'm so mean... giving her the guy part...)**

**That's all for today... Now here's the story!**

**~ Julie**

Chapter 11:

Juliet:

What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I _can't _back down from a dare, especially from a kid who's dad is Hermes, but if I do say what I felt, then I'd be laughed at. This is so complicated!

"Well?" Ryan snickers. "Are you going to go?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'm just thinking of a good question for someone else. I don't want to be frozen on the spot," I lie.

"We'd rather have you frozen so just say your answer already!" he encourages.

"Fine!" I snap. "I liked it, is that good enough for you?"

He smirks. I'm so getting my revenge.

Adam:

Here I am, at the Hermes cabin, listening to Ryan and Juliet bicker while I get evil glares from Riona. What did I ever to do her? Oh wait… I did a lot to her…

"Adam," Juliet decides. "Truth or dare?"

Ugh… Why me? "Dare," I say.

"I dare you to… like the floor, then your toe…"

"That sounds easy enough," I shrug, taking off my shoe.

"I was finished yet," she smirks. "Then you have to kiss Riona for at least five seconds."

"WHAT?" Riona bursts. "Why did _I _become involved with this?"

"Because I don't like you," Juliet informs her.

"But…" she starts.

"Do you think this is any better for me? I've got to lick the dirty, wooden floor, then my toe, and then kiss you!" I exclaim.

"Well, I get your germs, the floors dirt, and your foot bacteria in my mouth!" she gags.

"Just do it already!" Juliet shouts.

"Fine," I sigh. I take a long lick on the floor, at this point, just to bother Riona, and then I do the same to my toe. I then walk over to Riona, lean in, and kiss her.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I count quickly in my head, desperately wanting the seconds to go by sooner. And by five, I don't know who pulls away faster, me or her.

"That was terrible!" she spits on the cabin floor and wipes her mouth.

"Respect my cabin!" Ryan points to her. "Or you'll be asked to leave."

"I want to leave," she sasses. "Because this game is horrible and the dares are repulsive!"

"If you don't like it, then go." He instructs her. "But just know that the whole camp is having fun in hear, while you're on the outside, wondering why you ever left."

"Ugh! Fine! I'll stay," she moans.

"No, leave if you want," he smiles a little, satisfied that he got her to stay.

"Can we just go on with the game?" I ask, no one objects, so I look around the cabin, trying to decide a good person to choose.

"Valdez," I smile.

"Yes?" Leo looks up from something he's building in his hands.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh… Dare." He replies.

"I dare you to wear all of your clothes inside out for the rest of the game." I tell him.

Leo:

Adam is _terrible _at giving dares. I mean, wearing my clothes inside out? That's like what… first graders do. But I smirk anyway, because of this easy dare and go into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take long at all, since all I'm wearing is a t-shirt and jeans.

I come back out, and my eyes stare directly at the person I want to dare. Megara. "Hey, Megara!" I call out.

"Yes?" she raises en eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she hesitantly replies.

"Who do you think is the best looking person in this room?" I ask her.

Megara blushes, before responding, "You."

"I know," I smile. "I'm so handsome. People always tell me that."

"No they don't!" Jason calls me out. "All girls you ever hit on reject you!"

"That was two times," I try and hush him.

"What about that girl, Elisa from the Apollo cabin? And Penny, and Bethany…" he recalls.

"Do you ever know when to shut your mouth?" I demand.

"Yeah," Jason nods. "But a time like this isn't a good time. I like to see you embarrassed. It's funny."

"You think _this _is funny?" I say, anger flaring off my skin and flames burning on my hands. "Jason, truth or dare?"

Jason gulps, as if he's debating which one to pick. I mean, if an angry Leo asked you a dare, a smart person would never accept it. But, an angry Leo who made you tell everyone something really embarrassing could be even worse.

"Um…" he looks around. "Truth?"

I smile. I know exactly what to do. "Have you ever fantasied about anyone in this room, and if so, then who, and what happened?"

"That's three questions in one!" Jason defends. "I only have to answer one!"

"Nope! Since it's still one sentence, it works," I inform him. "So spill."

"No, it doesn't count Leo."

"Yes it does!" I insist. "And if it doesn't, I'll just keep picking you, making you have to say it eventually.

"Fine," he sighs, before taking a deep breath.

Jason:

What am I doing? Going to this game was a _bad _idea. I mean, who knew Leo could do such embarrassing stuff? And I thought he was my best friend.

"I only have to answer one!" I exclaim.

"Nope," Leo smiles. "Since it's still one sentence, it works. So spill." Darn him.

"It doesn't count, Leo," I try.

"Yes it does!" he says, "and if it doesn't, I'll just keep picking you, making you have to say it eventually."

"Fine." I sigh and take a deep breath. Here goes my dignity. "I've had a fantasy about Piper once, and she kissed me in it." I blush a deep red, and refuse to meet her eye. I feel so awkward, since she's sitting right next to me. I'll get back at him. I know I will. I'm just not sure how, but I know it will happen.

**I still want truths and dares!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but I've got so much homework! AGH! I spent 6 hours just working on one thing (a poster)! It's crazy!**

**And I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, but it's all I really have time for. I've got to finish a book now, then go to sleep, and wake up to do even more homework. What fun.**

**Song of the Day: See You Around ~ We Are The In Crowd**

**(Jordan tweeted to me, by the way :P)**

**That's it til my next update (which hopefully should be soon...)**

**~ Julie**

**Oh and I wrote this last night really late, and then posted it. So, here's my updated chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Ember:**

Jason looks around the room, and then he stops on me. Ugh. This game sucks. Why did I even come here again? Oh, wait. That Colton kid made me.

"Ember, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," I reply. "Who do you think I am? A wimp?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Okay, so I dare you to make a free pony ride sign and put it on the door to Chiron's office."

"Alright," I smile. "This is too easy." I take a piece of paper from a desk in the corner that looks like it's never been used. It honestly doesn't surprise me, though. When Hermes kids can play video games all day long, who needs studying?

On the paper, I write down:

**FREE PONY RIDES**

Saturdays and Sundays

From 11 am to 2 pm

_Please see Chiron for more details_

"Now go bring post it on his office," he reminds me.

"I will," I get up and walk to the door, and to my surprise, no one follows me. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Why would we come?" Leo asks.

"So you know I actually put the sign up," I tell them.

"Nah," Nico replies. "We trust you."

"Come on, guys!" Colton stands up. "Let's go! It will be funny!"

Reluctantly, everyone gets up and follows me out the door. We walk to the Big House, and Chiron and Mr. D are sitting there, playing a game of cards. We hid into the bush.

"Why aren't you putting it up, Flame?" Clarisse attempts to taunt me.

"One, only my friends can call me that, and two, they're sitting right there!" I whisper. "Just give me a few seconds and I'll come up with a plan!"

"I got one," Colton offers.

"Does anyone else have one?" I try.

"Hey!" he frowns. "What's wrong with me?"

"What's _not _wrong with you?" I say, which is a little to mean, so I apologize. "Listen, Colton, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to sound that way. So, what's your plan?"

"Now I'm not helping you," he crosses his arms.

"What do you want?" I demand. "I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Colton raises an eyebrow.

"Anything," I confirm.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I want later." He then explains, "Here's the plan. I'll create a darkness around the Big House, and them me and you will travel through the shadows right by the door to Chiron's office. You'll post it, we'll shadow travel back here, and I'll make it light again. Easy, right?"

"It sounds terrible for you," I say. "Doesn't using all your powers like that drain you out and make you fall asleep?"

"I'm not using all of them," he replies. "Like, I'm not creating light or hypnotizing people."

"What about kissing people?" I remind him. "And you're creating light to get rid of the darkness..."

"Uh… About that…" he blushes.

"Aw," I laugh. "You have a girlfriend? I would have never guessed!"

"What? Why? Am I like, unappealing to the eye, or something?" he asks. "And no, I do not have a girlfriend, but there is this one girl that I really like…"

"Whatever!" Riona snaps. "No one cares about whether Colton is in a relationship or not! Let's just get on with this!"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Colton, do your thing."

**Colton:**

Darkness overwhelms us and I'm the only person who can see anything. I find Ember trying to find me, but failing since she's like, twenty feet away from me. I run over to her, grabbing her hand, and instantly blushing. Thank myself that it's dark outside, so she or anyone else couldn't tell.

"It's me, we're about to go." I tell her and she nods. We fall into the shadows filled with weird noises and Ember lets out a scream.

We appear right in front of the door, and she smacks it on. She takes my hand and we arrive back behind the bush in seconds, thanks to my awesome powers. I then put the darkness away, causing the skies return to their normal color. I let go of her hand and fall to the ground and darkness overcomes me. But this time, I can't control it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people!**

**What's up? How's your day going? How's the weather where you are? I thought of instead of rambling on about my life, that you guys could tell me a bit about yours... **

**And I'm starting a contest. Who ever is my 40th reviewer gets a chapter based off of a character of their choice! **

**And I'm getting confused. Why aren't you people reviewing? :( Well, some of you are, (and if you're one of those people, I LOVE YOU) but you people who aren't, please review!**

**I've got 735 views on my story, and only 38 reviews! For that many views, I should have like, 100! (I wish that would happen :( )**

**And that's it for my truth or dare chapters... I thought that since Colton got hurt that they should stop... **

**Well, that's it for right now (I might update tonight) Enjoy!**

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 12:**

**Alex:**

"Someone get an Apollo camper!" I shout as I run over to Colton's lifeless body.

"There's no need for that," Copper says. "I'm right here!"

"Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Katara yells. "There's a little boy, dying in front of you and you're doing nothing about it!"

"I'm trying to but you started a fight with me!" he screams back.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Nico demands. "Copper, take him to the infirmary. Heal him, if you can, and if you can't, I'll go to the Underworld and hopefully get him back."

"Okay," he replies as he picks Colton up and walks in the direction of the infirmary.

"I guess we can't play anymore," Ryan sighs.

"It's better this way," I respond. "So now we don't have to make a fool of ourselves doing something that we're forced to do."

"Okay, everyone!" he commands. "Get back to your daily activities!"

Everyone walks in the direction of the beach, no doubt to go hang out, but I see Nico walk towards the woods. I decide to follow him.

After we reach the woods and we walk a few feet further. Nico stops without even turning around to look at me. "Why are you following me, Alex?"

"You seem… distant. Are you okay?" I ask him.

"No exactly," he sighs, then turns to look at me. "I've got a lot on my mind, okay? I just want to be alone."

"But if you keep your thoughts to yourself, then you can't get over then. And they'll always be there," I tell him. "So it's best to just let them out."

"Why do you care what I'm feeling? We're not friends."

"I care because I'm a nice person," I say, "and leaving someone alone with their thoughts is a bad idea. I mean like, bad stuff happens, sometimes."

"Fine," he sighs as he sits down on a log that's on the ground. "I'll tell you."

I sit down next to him and wait for him to begin. But he doesn't. "So… what's going through your head?" I ask him.

"Too much," he replies.

"Like…?"

"Well, Colton is my best friend, so seeing him like that kind of scared me," Nico admits.

"But if he's dead, can't you bring him back?" I question him.

"Hopefully," he responds. "But not always. It really depends on if my dad lets me or not. He doesn't like to cheat death."

"But it's not cheating death, right?" I say. "I mean, cheating death would be avoided it and living forever. Coming back to life…"

Nico cuts me off. "After your soul has been claimed by my father is also considered cheating death."

"Oh," I sigh. "I'm honestly sure Colton's okay, though. I mean, that happened to you and Percy and you two are still alive."

"Because I'm a son of Hades, so he let me have a second chance and Percy had Calypso to heal him."

"But Colton has Copper. And Copper's a good healer, right?" I confirm.

"It depends on if he's distracted or not," he mutters.

I stay silent for a few minutes before saying, "Wait a second, when I was following you, how did you know it was me?"

"What?" he asks.

"When I followed you out into the woods, you knew it was me. You said, 'Why are you following me, Alex?" I remind him. "So how did you know?"

"I could sense your soul nearby," he tells me. "And I figured you're the only person who played truth or dare that would actually come follow me."

"Is that a bad thing?" I cock my head.

"No," he says. "It's a great thing. You're the only person nice enough to see if I was okay."

I smile. "Thanks!"

"And you're right," Nico informs me. "Telling someone else what you're thinking does make you feel better."

"I know it does. That's why I told you to do it. I'm not a nosy person who wants to know about your problems. I just wanted to help." I reply. "And I tell that to my friend Megara all the time."

"Thanks," he replies.

"Any time," I smile, but then I begin to feel nervous. And when I'm nervous, I ramble on about stuff that no one cares about. But _why _am I nervous? I'm just talking to someone. I remind myself this is isn't just anyone. It's a really cute son of Hades that I just met _today. _Crushes can't form that fast, right?

"And if you ever need anything, just find me. I'll either be in the Hecate cabin or the Demeter cabin. Sometimes I'm in the strawberry fields with Megara, but that's not very often. I prefer to…"

Instead of letting me finish he cuts me off by kissing me on the lips. Apparently, he has the same feelings I have.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! (That is my sad attempt at being gangster...)**

**So, here's the next chapter. It was suggested that I do a Araceli chapter, because she's only in one part. Although she is a minor character, she is still a part of the plot of the story (which you can see in this chapter and the next one...) **

**Hehe! **

**Song of the Day: Both Sides of the Story ~ We Are The In Crowd**

**I don't have much else to say...**

**Adios and enjoy!**

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 14:**

**Araceli:**

"Riona!" I bang on her cabin door. But no one answers. I slowly open the door and peak my head in. I don't see anyone, but they could be in the bathroom. So, I decide to walk fully in the doorway and wait. I really needed someone to go with me to finally become a Hunter, and Riona was the person who I figured would be the most happy. I would want Ember to come too, but she's in the infirmary with Colton, so I thought that I should leave her there, because I know she's pretty upset.

I sigh, leaving the cabin. They must be at one of their activities or something. So, I'll just have to do it alone.

But my problem was I didn't know where to find the Hunters. I mean, were they in their cabin, playing capture the flag, or at the archery range? I instinct tells me to go to the archery range because that's where Adam usually hangs and practices. But then again, Adam won't be shooting accurate arrows for a while…

I start walking towards the archery range, and I see someone in the distance. I can't really see who because the person is really far away, yet I still try. I squint, but it doesn't work. As I get closer, I realize it's Adam and smile.

"HEY ADAM!" I yell as I walk towards him.

"What?" he says as he turns around. "If this is a message from Riona, please tell her that…"

"It isn't," I assure him. "It's something for me."

"What can I do for you, then?" Adam asks.

"Well, I really want to join the Hunt," I tell him.

"When my mother gets back from Olympus, tell her so she can make you immortal and so you can say your oath," he explains.

"But can't you just Iris Message her?" I beg. "This is important. I've waited months for you guys, well technically girls plus you, to come! You don't understand how much this means to me!"

"She'll get mad at me," he informs me.

"No," I shake my head.

"You think you know my mother better than me?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, but…"

"Exactly," he cuts me off.

"Please, Adam! You have to do this! I've been waiting forever!" I plead.

He sighs. "I'll see what I can do." He pulls a gold drachma out of his white Hunter's coat pocket and looks around for a rainbow.

"Maybe the beach?" I suggest.

"Or the Iris cabin," he offers.

"That sounds like a good idea," I reply and we run to the Iris cabin.

"Hey Butch," Adam greets him after he opens the door for us.

"Hey guys," Butch smiles. "What can I get you?"

"We need a rainbow," I tell him.

"Okay," he says as he creates one right in front of us.

"Thanks so much!" I reply.

"No problem," Butch says as he closes the door.

"O Iris, Goddess of Rainbows," Adam starts. "Accept our offering and show us Artemis on Mount Olympus."

Instantly, an image of Artemis an Apollo comes up. They're in the throne room, bickering. "Apollo, I've told you so many times to stop making haikus. No one likes them!"

"Untrue, sis," Apollo crosses his arms. "_I _like them, so everyone does."

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" Artemis exclaims.

"Hey Uncle Apollo!" Adam cheers.

"Adam! Did you message me because you're about to get in a chick fight, like you promised?" Apollo smiles.

"I wish," he replies. "But this one is for my mom."

"What do you want, Adam? I'm kind of busy." She replies.

"Well, Araceli here wants to become a Hunter."

"I'll make you one as soon as I get back," Artemis assures me, but it's not enough. I've had a terrible life, and I need this more than anything else in the world.

"Please, Lady Artemis," I beg. "I have to become a Hunter. I've waited months for you girls to finally arrive! I _need _this!"

Artemis smiles. "I've never seen that much dedication before. So, just repeat after me: I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

I repeat what she said and I rise to the air, and fall back down, feeling only a bit more powerful and healthy. "So does this mean I'm a Hunter?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes," Artemis nods. "Now pack up your stuff and move into my cabin. Ask Phoebe or Paige for help, alright?"

"Yeah!" I cheer. Finally, I had a new beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people of the internet!**

**Is everyone enjoying Mark of Athena? I am! I'm not going to ever say anything about it, just in case you guys haven't read it yet! (I'm such a nice person, right? Haha... Just kidding... I'm kind of terrible.)**

**So, my sisters and I made a bet on how many days it will take me to finish MoA. My guess is 3 days, one of my sisters guesses is 2, and the other one's is 5. **

**So... Who will win?**

**And Rick is at the bookstore by my house RIGHT NOW! But, I can't get the signed book, the t-shirts, or meeting him because NO ONE CAN TAKE ME! Meh. **

**Kay, so that's it for today. I've got to get back to reading!**

**~Julie**

**Chapter 15:**

**Riona:**

I gag at the sight of them. I mean, one of my best friends hanging out with my enemy? What has the world become to? Betray Riona day?

I roll my eyes and try and get my mind of the backstabber and my foe out of my memory. They could just be friends, right? I mean, Araceli can be friends with Adam. There's no one stopping her. Oh wait, I am.

I walk back to my cabin with a weird feeling inside of me. It isn't anger, or annoyance. Maybe jealous? But why in the world would _I _be _jealous _of _that_? It's not like _I_ want to be Adam's friend.

I sit on the porch of my cabin, and try and read a book that I left out here this morning. For a girl with dyslexia, I can read pretty well.

Giggling fills my ears, and I look up to see Araceli standing on the porch of the Artemis cabin, while laughing with Adam. I slam my book down on the table and stand up.

I storm up to them, with my fists clenched. "What is going on here?" I demand.

"There you are, Riona!" Araceli says. "I've been looking for you all day and I couldn't find you!"

"Shut it, Araceli!" I snap. "Now, Adam, explain to me why you are bothering my friend."

"Riona, he isn't bothering me!" she defends. "And we really want to tell you the good news!"

"What good news?" I sass, and before I can stop myself, I blurt, "that you two are dating?"

"_What_?" Adam chokes. "Riona, you've got it all wrong. Araceli just wanted to tell you that…"

"_I _want to tell her!" she cuts him off.

"Someone, just spit it out already!" I cross my arms.

"I joined the Hunters!" Araceli squeals.

"Fun," I say sarcastically. "Now you get to spend the rest of eternity with Adam."

"Riona, I've got no interest whatsoever in Adam, and I thought you were my friend. I mean, even if I _did _have _any _interest in Adam, why would you be so annoying about it? You're supposed to support my decisions." Araceli replies.

"One, that isn't what I meant. What I _did_ mean was that you have to listen to him complain and fight with him forever. And two, I'm being so annoying about it because I hate him, and I don't want you to have to deal with him. And three, I wouldn't support you if you and Adam were dating because I'd think you've made a terrible mistake." I explain.

"Why are we talking about me like I'm not even here?" Adam asks.

"Because nobody likes you!" I snap.

"What?" he gasps. "Nobody likes me? Riona, honey, nobody likes _you._ You're always bragging about something and everyone hates you because you're a know it all!"

"Well, everyone hates you because you're a selfish, cocky, jerk that spends all day hitting on every chick that walks by!" I exclaim.

"That's not true," Adam crosses his arms.

"Hi Adam!" a giggly camper, a daughter of Hermes walks up to him.

"Hey Nina," he smiles. "You're looking great, as always."

"Goodbye, Nina!" I wave and push her away.

"Hey!" Adam replies. "What was that for?"

"It was for proving my point," I inform him.

"That doesn't even make sense!" he tells me.

"Both of you," Araceli demands. "Stop fighting! I mean, what is the purpose of this? All day, and every day, you two are constantly bickering! Can't you ever take a break and get off of each other's case? It's so annoying! I can't even be around you guys without getting a headache."

"If you don't like it, then leave!" I order, even though I know I'll have to apologize later. That was just mean.

"Araceli, stay." Adam grabs onto her arm.

"I really don't want to be in the middle of this," she sings.

"Too bad," he sighs. "Now why do you think we fight so much?"

"Because we hate each other!" I answer.

"I wasn't asking you," Adam responds. "Now, Araceli, answer."

"Honestly," she takes a deep breath. "I think that you two have that kindergarten type of love where you do things to annoy each other to get attention because you secretly love each other."

I gag. That's completely _impossible_ and so not true.I mean, Adam is so… terrible? I shock myself that I'm even questioning myself. This can't be happening. It _can't _be.

Adam seems to have the same reaction I am, because he's squirming around and his cheeks are a bright red. He lets go of Araceli's wrist, and says, "You can go now. Goodbye, Araceli."

"Bye," I wave, looking down at the ground, and then I mumble, to I think is myself, "Good job making things awkward."

"I know, right?" Adam rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"So what now?" I look up.

"I… I don't know," he shrugs.

"We go back to hating each other?" I suggest.

"I guess so," he replies, and I trace a hint of disappointment in his voice. That's blackmail material. Gods, I'm sounding like a daughter of Hermes, not Athena.

"Alright," I nod.

"I'm going to go shoot some arrows," he tries to walk past me, but then stops. "Oh, wait. I can't. You made me drink that potion so all my shots become inaccurate!"

"Technically, when Ember offered it to you, you willingly drank it. Therefore, you did that to yourself," I inform him.

"Well, it's not like I made the potion!" he exclaims.

"I didn't do that either. Alex made it," I say.

"It wasn't my idea!" he concludes.

"It wasn't _all _mine. I had some help from Ryan and Juliet."

"You're impossible," he sighs as he walks away.

"I know," I smirk and walk back to my cabin, and I can't helping thinking about what Araceli had said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people!**

**Sorry about these recent late updates, but I've been so busy with homework! This is probably all I have time to write so...**

**Song of the Day: Amelia ~ Tonight Alive**

**Disclaimer (I decided I should have one of these thingies): I do not own PJO, or any of the characters in this story, except for Copper, Katara, and Colton (And Cassia and Zach... but they're in like three parts...) Everyone else belongs to the people who submitted them :D**

**And the song that is used is Life of the Party, by A Rocket to the Moon.**

**Listen to it! It's fantastic!**

**Adios!**

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 16:**

**Copper:**

"Ember," I say. "He'll be fine. Give him a few hours and he'll wake up." She's sitting in a chair, in the infirmary, next to Colton's motionless body, which is laid out on a stretcher.

"But Copper," she turns to look at me, her eyes stained as if she was crying. I knew better then to ask though. Nothing is worse than an angry fire user. Well, except maybe _two _angry fire users…"What if he wakes up and no one is here?"

"_I'll_ be here," I inform her. "I've got to work until seven, then I'll be leading the campfire."

"What if he's not awake by then?" Ember asks.

"Will is here tonight," I tell her. "Don't worry about Colton. He's had a rough life. He can survive anything."

"What do you mean?" she jumps up from her seat and turns to face me. "What happened to him before he came here?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out, you know, if he tells you."

"Copper," she laughs. "Don't try and be wise. It doesn't work on you."

"That's what Katara…" I stop myself. Katara and I are no longer talking.

"You alright, Copper?" Ember questions me.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'll be fine. Just go, I need to be alone."

"Keep an eye on Colton for me, and contact me if he wakes," she instructs.

"Got it," I give her a thumbs up before she leaves the infirmary.

I moan loudly because I'm angry at everyone. Especially Katara. I mean, she's usually so nice to me, but then she snapped and me, when I was about to tell her how I really feel about her! And then she has the nerve to actually act like we're friends again when we were playing truth or dare. I can't even believe her. Who would do that to someone?

A knocking on the infirmary door awakes me from my deep thoughts. I look up to see the devil herself standing in the doorway.

"Are you sick or injured?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady.

"No, but…"

"Katara, then leave," I order.

"Listen Copper," she comes over to me and sits down in the seat Ember was previously sitting in. "We need to talk."

"I _tried _to talk to you, but you snapped at me," I remind her.

"But this time, I want to do the talking," Katara says.

"No," I stare coldly into her ocean blue eyes.

"All I wanted to say was that I feel the same way you do," she practically whispers.

"You hurt me, Katara," I tell her. "And there is no way I can forgive you after that."

"Please, Copper," she begs. "I really want this to work."

"No," I shake my head. "I never should have told you how I felt, because you turned it right around and I can't get over it, Katara. I fell in love with you, but now those feelings are gone."

"Copper, I really didn't mean to!" tears fall from her eyes and I almost feel bad. "But how did your feelings change so fast?"

"They changed so quickly because I realized how terrible of a person you are!" I snap. "You're going to regret you ever hurt me like that, Katara."

"And you're going to regret making me feel this way." Her once beautiful eyes turned cold as she said that, and then she stormed out of the infirmary, leaving me with a great idea.

~~~LINE BREAK!~~~

Eyes are staring at me, waiting for me to begin. I'm at the campfire, standing on the little stage that my siblings and I set up so we could perform. Tonight, I get to lead the campfire. So instead of singing the traditional songs, I wrote my own.

I wrote the song about Katara, and how she hurt me. I know it's more about a relationship and a break up, but it sounded better then saying how she didn't share the same feelings I did.

I scan the rows of people, and finally find Katara, sitting next to her brother, Percy, and Megara. I smirk before beginning to sing.

_They're on you like a tattoo_

_They're watching every move that you make_

_Your blue eyes were white lies_

_I thought you were mine for the taking_

_You punched my lights out_

_Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party_

_Girl you'll see_

_Let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

_You puzzle like a jigsaw_

_You love me now we don't fit together_

_I used up my last straw_

_I thought I would drink you forever_

_But now you're my last call_

_Now you're free to be the lonely life of the party_

_Girl you'll see_

_Let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

_I know why you set the trap_

_I know why you dress in black_

_Flies in your web tonight_

_I know how you beat the wrap?_

_Someday you'll be crawling back_

_Crawling, you'll be crawling back to me_

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

The audience cheers so loudly, I have to cover my ears. I smile, and then see her angrily storm up to me and rips the microphone out of my hand.

"If you want to fight dirty," she says through her teeth, "two can play it that way."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all!**

**For the first time in my life, I'm actually at loss for words...**

**Song of the Day: Mr. Pushover ~ Hey Monday**

**That's it for my short authors note...**

**~ Julie**

**And enjoy this dramatic and romantic chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 17:**

**Katara:**

_Never should have told you that I fell in love_

_Cause you turned me right around and threw me down_

_And now I can't get up_

_You'll be sorry just you wait and see_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_You're gonna regret you left me_

Anger flares though my body. Who does he think he is? The greatest person in the world? I mean, why would he purposely write a song about me, and sing it at the campfire? Everyone knows it's about me, because everyone knows we're not talking.

I debate on what to do. There's no way he's humiliating me like that in front of the whole camp. I've got to do something, and I have an idea. It's crazy, but it's my only choice.

I storm over to the stage and grab the microphone from his hands before snapping, "if you want to fight dirty, two can play it that way."

"What are you going to do?" Copper laughs. "Write your own song and sing it?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," I smirk as I grab a guitar from one of his random siblings. "Now sit back down and enjoy the show."

I guess it's a good thing I learned to play the guitar when I was younger, because I'm definitely going to need it. I then turn to his siblings and play a few notes. "Please play anything that will sound good with this."

"What about the words?" one of them asks.

"I'm making them up as I go along," I shrug. "Can't be that hard, can it?"

They give me some weird looks, like I'm going to humiliate myself in front of everyone, but I doubt it. I want revenge, and I'm going to get it. Some people say I should be a daughter of Nemesis, not Poseidon, but I don't see it.

I look around the audience and see their intent faces waiting for me to do something. I make eye contact with Copper and stick my tongue out at him before beginning to sing.

_No action, just like a sponge_

_You take it till you've made the final plunge_

_So sad that you've lost your spine_

_I hurt for you like this whole mess is mine_

_You are as good as dead now_

_Dead end; you've got no way out_

_Nobody's got the guts to tell you_

_But I do_

_But I do_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover_

_Never had a doubt_

_Now you're going crazy_

_Back, back to the drawing board_

_Once again believing_

_"They're on to me_

_The haters are hating_

_The haters, they hate me_

_Lovers are loving_

_But the lovers, they hate me too"_

_Some say that true love is blind_

_They never said that you should lose your mind_

_You are just that kind of guy_

_Who cannot look the problem in the eye_

_You are as good as dead now_

_Dead end; you've got no way out_

_Nobody's got the guts to tell you_

_But I do_

_But I do_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover_

_Never had a doubt_

_Now you're going crazy_

_Back, back to the drawing board_

_Once again believing_

_"They're on to me_

_The haters are hating_

_The haters, they hate me_

_Lovers are loving_

_But the lovers, they hate me too"_

_You think differently_

_So don't get lost inside the sea_

_Don't forget yourself_

_And I am begging_

_Don't you forget me_

_Not me, yeah_

_Poor, poor Mr. Pushover_

_Never had a doubt_

_Now you're going crazy_

_Back, back to the drawing board_

_Once again believing_

_"They're on to me_

_The haters are hating_

_The haters, they hate me_

_Lovers are loving_

_But the lovers, they hate me too"_

"What was that?" Copper demands as he runs over to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

"Why would you make up that song about me?" he interrogates.

"Why would _you _make up that song about _me_?" I snap. "You started it!"

"And you should fight fire with fire!" he exclaims.

"Would you rather me put your fire out with water by drowning you?" I feel a pain in my gut, and I almost make the water come out, but I decide that I'll listen to his answer first.

"Not really," he replies. "But now it looks like I'm the bad guy!"

"You _are_!" I scream. "I made a mistake! I get it, alright? I know I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean you can write that horrible song about me! I shouldn't have freaked out at you! But the least you could've done was forgiven me! I told you that I feel the same way you do, and this is how you repay me?" Tears stream down my face and I wipe them away, but they keep coming.

"Why are you blaming this all on me?" Copper fires back. "If you didn't flip out at me, then we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"If you actually told me that you liked me instead of thinking for twenty hours then we wouldn't be here either!" I shout.

"I needed time! Do you understand how hard it is to tell someone you like them?" he demands.

"YES!" I scream. "Because I told you before! And you rejected me! At least I didn't reject you! I didn't even know what you were going to ask!"

"Well, you should've known!"

"How?" I stomp my foot on the ground. "You gave me no hints, whatsoever! Stop blaming this all on me and accept the fact that this is all your fault!"

Anger flares in his eyes and I immediately assume he's going to burn me with sunshine. I tug at my gut making the water shoot out from the bathrooms, the oceans, and the rivers. I hold back, though. And thank the gods I do, because right here, in the middle of our argument, he kisses me.

My muscles relax and I accidently let the water loose. Screams fill my ears as I pull away and turn around to see everyone is soaking wet, still sitting at the campfire. How awkward is that?  
"Goodbye everyone!" I shout and wave. They reluctantly get up and walk away and I turn my attention back to Copper.

"So, where were we?" he cocks his head at me, generally confused.

"You're such an idiot," I roll my eyes at him before pulling him in for another kiss.

After a few moments, he pulls away, and whispers in my ear. "I knew exactly where we were."

I laugh, and he smiles, flashing me his signature blinding white teeth. I lace my fingers into his an remind myself how much I love him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya! **

**Well, here's my most recent chapter. I started writing it at seven. I got distracted, as you can tell. It's been THREE HOURS.**

**And the part about making fun of Brave... I don't mean to offend anyone who likes that movie... It's just I know this kid who LOVES the movie Tangled, and absolutely hates Brave because she's a 'wannabe'. So, I figured I had to put it in. **

**And that part about going to the Disney store and yelling at the employee for having the Brave display is a 100% true story. And some of those lines are exact quotes.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except my OCs. The rest belong to YOU!**

**Song of the Day: Better Luck Next Time ~ We Are The In Crowd (This song has legit been stuck in my head ALL fricken DAY! It's soooo good though... I love them with a dying passion.)**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 18:**

**Juliet:**

People bother me so much. Usually, I'd assume that's why I'm an outcast, but I've got bigger problems than that. First of all, I betrayed my whole family, the gods, in the second Titan war by not being on their side. What have the gods ever done for my father? They keep him in the Underworld all the time and they won't even allow him to leave. But more importantly, what have they ever done for me? They've never offered me power and they don't even let me see my own mother. I'm under 'camp arrest' which means I'm not allowed to leave camp for a year. But I've already shadow traveled out. Multiple times.

And then I have the Ryan situation. He purposely wanted to embarrass me, so he _made _me say that. If I haven't been avoiding him for the past few hours, then I would totally march right up to him and tell him off. Obviously, though, I can't do that.

I sing along to the loud blasting of my music coming from my laptop. I'm convinced the whole camp can hear me, but they already hate me, so it's not like I'm ruining any friendships. Just as the song I'm listening ends, knocking rumbles on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I shout. "Unless you're the Chinese food delivery man… Then you can come in!"

The door creaks open, revealing my ex-best friend. "Hey," Ryan says awkwardly.

"You've got three seconds to explain why you're here and what you want." I inform him.

"I really wanted to…" he starts.

"One."

"Apologize for…"

"Two."

"Embarrassing you…"

"Three." I finish. "Now leave."

"But Juliet!" Ryan exclaims. "You didn't even let me finish one sentence!"

"I just did," I reply.

He rolls his eyes. "Can I at least apologize?"

"Fine," I sigh.

"I just wanted to tell you that I shouldn't have made you say that in front of everyone. I just wanted to know for myself, and I figured the only way you'd tell me was if I dared you into saying it." He explains. "Please forgive me!"

"I guess I do," I cross my arms. "But it's only because you're my only friend at camp."

"What about Alex?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I just met her," I inform him. "Plus, I heard through the grapevine that she's going out with my brother."

"Really? Who told you?" Ryan asks.

"Pollex," I tell him. "He literally told me through I grapevine."

"That's interesting…" he lets his voice trail before saying, "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Is it a Pegasus?" I ask hopefully.

"Uh… No." he shakes his head.

"Darn it!" I complain. "Whenever I try to ride one at the stables, they always run from me and tell Percy that I smell like dead people!"

Ryan chuckles before I shoot him a death glare so he stops. "Well, the surprise I did bring you has got to be the best movie ever!"

"You didn't!" I gasp.

"I did," he smiles, pulling out the movie Tangled from his backpack. Normally, people would think it's a little weird that we're so obsessed with this movie. But, it symbolizes our friendship, so we both like it.

"Yes!" I cheer as I take it out of his hands and put it in the DVD player.

"Before you start it," Ryan stops me from hitting the play button. "Did you hear about that Tangled wannabe movie? Bravo, or something like that?"

"Brave?" I laugh.

"Yeah! That's the one!" he nods. "When I asked Cassia to take me to the Disney store so I could steal this movie…"

"You asked my half-sister to take you?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I obviously can't shadow travel myself, so I had to ask someone." He tells me.

"Alright," I sigh. "So what happened next?"

"There was a huge Brave section, so I stormed up to the guy who worked there and said: Where's all the Tangled stuff? And then he said, 'Oh it's in the back.' So then I got all up in his face and was like, 'I hate how she thinks she's the new Rapunzel. Nothing beats her and Gothel…" he tells and I cut him off.

"Is there a point to this story?" I question him.

"Fine. I'll skip to the end," he replies. "I screamed, 'I love how she thinks I care about her and her stupid movie!' And I took Tangled, and I didn't even pay."

"You _never _pay." I remind him. "And that was… interesting?" I laugh. Only Ryan would do something like that.

"You find it funnier than Cassia," he informs me.

"Cassia has no sense of humor," I recall. "Unless someone's in pain. She finds that funny."

"Yeah," he responds. "Like one time I fell down the stairs and she laughed at me!"

"Ryan," I stop him before he can ramble on about any other story that I don't care about.

"Yes?"

"Can we please just start the movie?" I beg.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He says.

I walk over and sit down on the couch, opposite of my television. Ryan comes over to join me and I begin the movie.

"You know," I whisper to him as the movie plays on. "We haven't really hung out like this in a while."

"We had time a few days ago when you beat me at my own video game…" he reminds me.

"But that doesn't count," I inform him. "That wasn't really hanging out. We were more of playing a game."

"I guess," he replies.

I don't know when, but at some point during the movie, I fell asleep, with my head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around my neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! **

**As most of you probably already know, I'm planning on ending this story soon :( But, I will be posting a new story about Colton and Aurora very shortly. This chapter kind of says what's going to happen with Colton... So please read it! (I won't start writing it until this one is done.)**

**I only want this story to go on for about two or three more chapters (I know, it's sad) but I feel like if I make it any longer, it will get boring. **

**I'm really sorry for not putting in your characters as much as a lot of you would have liked. Trust me, it's all my fault because I made too many things going on at once. (I put in too many characters.) If I do make another SYOC story, which I may or I may not, I haven't decided yet, I will stick to only a few characters that you guys pick. (Basically, I won't make any myself. I'll just make it yours.)**

**Sorry about this sad author's note D:**

**Song of the Day: Better Luck Next Time ~ We Are The In Crowd (It's been stuck in my head allllll day!)**

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 19:**

**Colton:**

_ Darkness surrounds me, but I can see through it. It's one of the perks of being a son of Nyx. I'm in some sort of cave, with my back against some girl I've never seen before. _

_ She raises her bow and arrow and whispers to me, "if we're going to die, we're going down fighting. Agreed?" _

_ "Agreed," I confirm, and I can't even stop myself from doing anything. I can't even control my actions. _

_ "Aurora?" A male voice calls. From the sound of his voice, he seems about thirty, maybe forty. _

_ "Dad?" the girl behind me asks as she breaks away from our formation. _

_ A giant human thing appears from the shadows. I look at him from the bottom up. His feet are gross and huge. I make it up a little further and see he's thankfully wearing clothing. Then, I make it up to his face. He has yellow teeth, with some of them missing, a huge nose, and one giant eye which takes up most of his face. One eye. Gods, this thing is scary. _

_ "Where is it?" he demands. Where is what?_

_ "We don't have it!" Aurora shouts. _

_ He points a spear at both of our hearts and then grins. "If you don't have it, you'll have to face the consequences. Any last words?"_

I wake up, panting. My hair is soaking wet, no doubt from the sweat that's coating my body. That couldn't have been real. Right? It's just a dream. I mean, I don't even know an Aurora.

"Colton!" Ember shouts. "You're alive!"

I look around to see about ten people surrounding my bed in the infirmary. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"You we're talking, and screaming and then you just stopped. Copper checked to see if you were still breathing, and he said no!" she explains.

"Oh," I say. "Well, I'm alive. So, now everyone, get back to your daily activities. I've got to talk to Chiron."

Reluctantly, the people get up from their seats and leave, and only Ember remains. "You said some pretty weird stuff," she tells me as she helps me out of the bed.

"Like what?" I question her as we begin walking.

"Something about a girl named Aurora," she stops and turns to look at me.

I smirk. Is she _jealous_? "I don't know any Aurora's," I inform her. "But I had this sort of thing where I saw something in the future, which is why I have to talk to Chiron." I take her by the arm and drag her to the Big House with me.

I walk up the steps, with her on my trail and I knock on the door to his office. "Come in!" he shouts from the other side of the door. I rip down the 'Free Pony Rides' sign and open the door.

"Hi Chiron," I greet him. "I've got a problem. But, I've got a question first."

"What's your question?" he asks me, as he puts down the paper he was reading. Thankfully, he's sitting in his wheelchair form, because it would be kind of weird if he was sitting down at a desk as a centaur.

"I saw this sign on your door, and I was wondering when the pony rides start." I try and contain my laughter, but Ember just goes in full hysterics.

"What is that?" he demands.

"A free pony ride sign," I tell him. "People all around camp are talking about it."

"What?" he takes the paper from my hands and looks at it. "Did Travis or Connor make this?"

"I'm not sure," I shrug. "I thought it was real, and I wanted to sign up."

"It is certainly not!" he raises his voice.

"Oh," I say.

"Why else are you here?" he demands.

"I just had this dream," I start. "And I was with this girl that I've never even seen before. There was this Cyclopes who was demanding us to give him something. I don't know what, but the girl seemed to know."

"Do you know what the girls name was?" Chiron asks me.

"Aurora," I answer.

He gasps as he stands up, turning into horse form, and knocks over his desk. "Come with me."

"But Chiron," I say. "What's wrong? You're making it seem like there's going to be another war because of this _one_ dream."

"Colton," he addresses me. "You don't understand. There was a girl, who showed up today at dawn and she passed out, too. When she woke, she had a similar dream. And, her name was Aurora."

"So you're saying…" I talk, but he cuts me off by picking me and Ember up and puts us on his back. I guess I did get a few pony ride after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! **

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! Wow! It's 1,457 words. Yay! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And normally, I would write an authors note, but I have to go eat dinner!**

**Song of the Day: Advice ~ Paradise Fears**

**Goodbye for now!**

**Remember to review! **

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 20:**

**Adam:**

"Can you be any more annoying?" I demand. "You just _had _to come talk to me!"

"It's my archery lesson!" Riona defends. "You're supposed to be teaching me archery!"

"Ask Copper instead," I cross my arms. "I will not teach you."

"Chiron will get mad at you, and so will your mother," she replies. "And Copper is in the infirmary working on healing people. It's your job to teach archery, so teach me!:

"When is my mother going to be back?" I moan. "I hate this camp."

"I don't think you hate camp. I think you just hate me."

"Very true," I respond. "And I can't even shoot an arrow correctly anymore, remember? You _had _to curse me!"

"One, it wasn't a curse. It was a potion. Two, you were pretty much asking for it! You can't just insult me and get away with it. And three, it should have worn off by now," Riona explains. "So stop being a baby and actually teach me something!"

"I'm not the one who's being a baby!" I exclaim.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Then who is? Because I'm not the one refusing to teach an archery lesson!"

"Well, you should already know how to shoot an arrow. It's a very useful skill in a demigods lifetime," I scold her.

"How am I supposed to use that very important skill if I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SHOOT A BOW AND ARROW?" she screams.

"Don't yell," I tell her. "There's less of a chance I'll teach you that way."

"You're not going to teach me in general!"

"Exactly." I nod. "Then why are you still here?"

"I need to have an archery lesson!" she repeats.

"But if you and I both agree that I'm not going to teach you…" I start but then smile. "Hey! It's the first time we're agreeing on something!"

"Don't get used to it," Riona mutters and then pleads. "Just teach me and I'll leave you alone!"

"Promise?" I cross my arms.

"Promise," she sighs sticking out her hand. I shake it and smile.

"Okay, so the first thing you have to do is pick out a bow and get some arrows," I instruct her.

"I've got them already," she holds up her other hand with them in it.

"Good," I say. "Now turn so if you turn your head, you're looking right at the target."

"Why would I do that if I can just face it normally?" she asks.

"It's easier this way," I inform her. "Trust me."

"That's not really something I want to do," Riona replies.

"Hey!" I defend.

"Just tell me what to do next," she sighs as she turns just her face to the target.

"Put the arrow on the bow, raise it up, and shoot." I order.

She does what I say, and misses the target by about twenty feet.

"Hmm," I think. "Copy what I'm doing now." She steps out of the way so I can line up with the target. I load my arrow, raise it, and shoot it. It hits the direct center. Bulls eye.

She tries again, but fails. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she pouts.

"I do," I grin.

"Well?" she questions. "What is it?"

"You not raising your bow high enough," I inform her. "Let me help you."

Riona gets into position and I stand behind her and put my fingers over hers. I raise the bow, just up to her shoulders, which is the perfect height to shoot from.

"When should we let go?" she asks.

"Uh… Now!" I decide and quickly let go. She does the same and we watch the arrow shoot through the shooting range until it hits the red center.

"Bulls eye," she smiles.

"You're not so bad with a bow and arrow," I tell her. "You should make it your preferred weapon."

"I prefer my knife," she points to her necklace. I raise an eyebrow at her and she rubs it, and a long knife appears in her hand.

"Cool," I nod. "But I prefer my this!" I whip out my imperial gold sword from that's hanging from my pants.

"Imperial gold?" she cocks her head at me. "Isn't that for Romans?"

"My dad was a son of Mars. He gave me this right before he died when a dracaena attacked us when I was eleven. The sword is blessed by Mars, so he'll always be on my side of a battle," I admit, and I have no idea why. I hate this girl, yet I reveal my past with her. What's wrong with me?

"I'm so sorry," she says quietly. "That's probably why you get so mad whenever I mention my father."

"It is," I nod. "It's just, when you brag about having a father; it reminds me of how my father died to save me. And at other times, you complain about how he pays no attention to you. It just bothers me so much because you're lucky enough to have a dad, but you still have a problem have a problem with him. It makes no sense."

"It's a weird situation," Riona sighs. "I just want a normal life, you know? One where I'm not a demigod so I'm able to go around the world without being attacked by monsters. And one where I actually have a family. My mother is on Olympus and is forbidden to see me, and my father couldn't care less about me. He's sent me away for years at a time, not even bothering to see my on holidays. It's just… complicated. The only reason I brag about him is so I feel…" she stops herself.

"Loved? Wanted? Accepted?" I offer.

"I guess all of those," she says softly. "But mostly accepted. I can't do anything to please him."

"That's how a lot of demigods are with their parents," I comfort her. "Remember Annabeth's family life? It was so bad that she ran away because of it."

"That would've been a better idea than going to all those useless schools. I always ended up getting kicked out anyway." She mutters.

"Riona," I object. "You can run, but you can't hide from your problems. There always going to be there, whether you know it or not. And at the worst time possible, they'll come out. So, it's better just to face them right when come out."

"I guess," she responds.

"So," I change the subject back to what it was before. "Try shooting an arrow by yourself this time. Maybe you can get it."

"Alright," she says, stepping into position. She loads her bow with an arrow, and then raises it. Then, she lets it go. It hits the rim of the center.

"Not bad," I smirk.

"That's because you taught me," she reasons.

"An almost perfect shot from an almost perfect teacher," I say.

"Why almost?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I decided to be modest," I smile.

"You're never modest," Riona laughs. "That's why I hated you so much."

"Hey!" I defend. "I take full offense to that! And you said hated… Which means you don't hate me anymore. Therefore, you love me!"

"Not true," she shakes her head. "And those few seconds that you were modest are over. So now, I hate you again."

"What about dislike me?" I offer. "You liked be for a few seconds, and you can't replace that with hate in like, twenty seconds."

"I bet I could," she challenges.

"I bet you couldn't."

"I _so _could, don't deny it," she smirks.

"Okay, fine. You could. But that's only because you scare me sometimes." I admit.

"I _scare _you?" she laughs.

"Yeah," I nod. "A daughter of Athena is not someone to mess with. They'll get you back. Like when you messed up my shooting skills."

"And then you fixed mine," she answers. "But why? I mean, I'm always so mean to you, and you just helped me."

"You're saying I'm not rude back?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no…"

"Exactly. So, let's just say we're even." I suggest.

"Alright," she smiles and then her intense gray eyes meet my silver ones. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," I reply. "If you ever…"

She cuts me off by pressing her lips on to mine. I pull away. "What was that for?" I question her.

"I don't know," she blushes. "I'm sorry. It just felt right."

"No, don't apologize," I tell her. "It did feel right."

"Then why did you pull away?" she asks.

"I just wanted to make sure it was that same uptight Riona that I used to know," I push her blond hair behind her ear. "And the same Riona that I fell in love with."


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY! Sorry. My computer was in Caps Lock...**

**I didn't have school today :P I bet most you didn't either, but my sister still had to go, so I spent most of my day laughing at her. Hehe. I'm so nice...**

**Did you guys finish Mark of Athena? I did. I stayed up all night on Friday to finish it. Probably not my best idea, but still. Who's surprised with the ending? I am. And who's excited for House of Hades because Nico (aka my love) will be narrating it? I AM!**

**Hmm... I've got nothing else to say. Recently, I've been at a lack of words...**

**Song of the Day: All or Nothing ~ We Are The In Crowd**

**~ Julie**

**Oh, and I posted the first chapter of Colton's spin off! It's called Night & Day! Please read it! And this story isn't finished yet. I just posted the beginning of that so you all can get the feel of it! **

**Adios!**

**Chapter 21:**

**Leo:**

I knock slowly on the door of the Demeter cabin. After about a second of waiting, I get bored so I pull out some machine parts from my tool belt and start building something. To be honest, I'm not even looking at it.

The door swings open, revealing Katie Gardner. "Hi Katie," I greet. "Is Megara there?"

"She probably won't want to see you," Katie answers.

"Who doesn't want to see this face?" I ask.

"Apparently a lot of people." She replies.

"Ouch," I say. "Can I just come in anyway?"

"Hold on," she sighs, closing the door as she walks away. I look down at my hands to see what I had just built. A small, metal helicopter lays in the palm of my hands.

"Cool!" I smile as I click a button on the side to start it. It slowly rises from my hand and begins to hover in the air.

The door opens back up, but this time, it's not Katie. I snatch the helicopter from the air and shove it in my tool belt. "Hey Megara," I say nervously as wipe the grease from my hands on some paper towels I just pulled from my tool belt.

"Hi Leo," she replies. "Katie said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I was talking to her before you opened the door."

"Yeah," she says, looking puzzled. "So, why did you come here?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated, so I think I'll just get it over with. You see, I'm not so good with talking to people. It's a trait I get from my dad." I begin to ramble.

"It's fine," she laughs. "Come inside." She leads the way into her cabin, which has plants in every corner, and basically every open space. It's kind of nice, but also weird. I mean, who has time to water all of these plants? It must take forever.

Megara sits down a very neatly made bed, which I assume is hers. I sit down next to her, and try to put what I have to tell her into words.

"So," she says. "Why did you randomly come to my cabin?"

"Well," I take a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable during our truth or dare game. It wasn't my intention, honestly. I just wanted to see if you maybe felt the same way I do." I quickly tell her, stumbling over my words.

She seems to understand me though, because she responds. "It's fine, Leo. It's just a game. I'm not the type of person to get embarrassed over something as silly as that."

"Oh, good." I reply. "So, do you like me the same why I like you?"

"It depends on how much you like me," she challenges.

"How about… this much?" I ask as I lean in and kiss her. I pull away after a like a second or two. What if she doesn't like me like that?

"Then I definitely do," Megara smiles.

"So, you'll be my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully.

"We didn't go on any dates."

"So?" I nervously pull some random scraps out of my tool belt and begin to tinker with them, but my eyes don't leave hers. "It's not like anyone goes on those anymore. They're over played, cliché, too expensive…"

"Okay." She laughs as she cuts me off.

"Okay to what?" I question. "That you want me to stop, that you agree, or that you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Okay to all of those," she replies. "I want you to stop, I guess I agree, and of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

I grin to myself. After times and times of getting rejected by girls, I finally managed to get a girlfriend.

**Nico:**

"Come on, Alex." I pull her towards the roller costar. "You're being a wimp."

"And you're being annoying!" she struggles. "I don't want to go on that ride! People die on it all the time! That's why they make you sign that weaver at that desk before you can wait on the line for the ride! So they won't get sued if anyone gets hurt or killed."

"I've got an idea," I smirk. I shadow travel us to the end of the line. "See, now we can sue them if we die."

"Well, you can't die." Alex reminds me. "_I _can."

"If you die, I'll bring you back. I've done it tons of times before." I tell her. "Plus, you were the one who suggested that we go to an amusement park. So, I don't see why you won't go on the ride that it's famous for!"

"I'm being cautious! People actually die on this. Doesn't that scare you?"

"No," I shake my head. "It's actually pretty cool. Imagine dying while doing something fun. It's not even painful. It's the ideal way to die."

"I forgot I was talking to a son of Hades," she mutters.

"That's your boyfriend," I smirk.

"When did we make it official?" she asks.

"About three seconds ago," I answer. "I just did."

"Don't you need my consent?" Alex laughs.

"I figured you'd agree," I reply.

Before she could respond, we reached the front of the line. "How many?" a guy in a weird uniform asks. I assume he works here.

"Two," I inform.

"Right this way," he leads us to a one of those car things that you sit in during a ride.

"Thanks," Alex says to him as he walks away. We sit down and fasten our seat belts.

"See," I tell her, "it's not even that bad. We just go up, then fall down, maybe go upside down a few times. Then it's over."

"I hope you mean our _lives _are over. Not the ride. Because I see it still goes on after that," she points it out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," I admit.

"Well, I did," she replies glumly. "And how did you even get Chiron to agree with us leaving camp for a few hours?"

"I didn't tell him."

"What?" she gasps. "He's going to get mad at us for ditching our activities!"

"I don't go to activities," I remind her. "I barely spend any time at that stupid camp."

"It's the only safe place for us."

"Well, I'm safe in the Underworld." I state.

"That's because your father owns it," she says.

"Owns? I wouldn't say owns. I would put it as 'being forced to rule.'" I correct her.

"Whatever," she sighs, and I see her shaking slightly, no doubt from her fear of roller costars.

I take her hand. "If you get scared, squeeze my hand, alright? I'm here for you."

All I can say is that my ears hurt from all the screaming and my hand is all red from the squeezing. I'm a terrible boyfriend…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I want to apologize in advance for this really short chapter. Here's my excuse:**

**So I was watching the show Rock of Love, with Bret Michaels, you know that creepy guy who was in that band, Posion and his hair is obviously a wig? Yeah, well him. And I watched half of the first season with my sister and then I realized it was 8 o'clock and we didn't even eat dinner yet! So, I ate and did some of my homework, and then I realized I forgot to write a new chapter for you guys! I quickly wrote one, and here I am now...**

**Sorry if I made you wait :/ I didn't realize it was so late! Haha... That rhymed... And if you've been reading my spin off, Night & Day, It might take me a bit longer to update because I have to think of a prophecy... I'm TERRIBLE at poetry. No joke, I did so badly in it last year.**

**Okay, so that's it for today!**

**Song of the Day: Red ~ Taylor Swift**

**GOODBYE FOR NOW!**

Chapter 22:

Katara:

"Guys!" I whine. "I asked for your help but you keep getting off task!" I'm sitting on my bed in my cabin trying to pick out what to wear, and I tried to get my brother's help, but they're being annoying!

"We didn't know you needed relationship advice," my brother Percy tells me.

"It's _not _relationship advice!" I moan. "I just don't know what to wear!"

"Which is basically relationship advice," another one of my brothers, Nick, says.

"No!"

"Katara," Danny, my last brother, addresses me. "You're going out on a date, and are asking _us _what to wear. How would we know? We're guys!"

"Well, I don't have any sisters," I remind them. "And I am _not _asking the Aphrodite cabin."

"They're helpful though," Percy informs me. "A lot more helpful then three boys are."

"But I prefer you guys. If I go in there, they'll literally attack me and make me wear a dress!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong with a dress?" Danny asks.

"Nothing," I answer. "Besides the fact that if I'm not going someplace formal, I'll look ridiculous!"

"Where are you going?" Nick questions me.

"I don't know!" I sigh. "Copper didn't tell me. He said it's a surprise."

"Then why don't you ask _him _what to wear?" Percy raises an eyebrow at me.

"If I do that, it's not a surprise anymore!" I roll my eyes at him. "Come on, Percy! You've got a girlfriend! You should know that!"

"I'm sorry for not being as smart as you." he says sarcastically.

"Ugh!" I moan. "Never mind. You guys are useless."

"That's offensive," Danny replies, obviously joking.

"I know," Nick laughs. "It's like she doesn't like us."

"Whatever," I respond, laying my back down on my bed. "I'm going dressed like this."

"Girls are so complicated," Nick mutters to my brothers.

"Hey!" I snap. "I heard that!"

"Well, it's true," Percy tells me. "I mean, you just went on for twenty minutes freaking out because you didn't know what to wear, and now you're just going in what you were wearing before. You can't honestly say that you're not being complicated."

"I can say whatever I want," I remind him. "Freedom of speech."

"Unless you insult a god," Danny informs me. "Then they'll turn you into dust."

I change the subject. "If you guys weren't my brothers, and you were taking me out on a date, where would you take me?"

"That's hard to imagine because you _are _my sister." Percy replies.

"I said _if_." I repeat.

"I don't know," Danny shrugs. "Maybe the beach?"

"No, that's too cliché." I shake my head.

"Wait a second," Nick stops me. "You asked where we would take you, and you turned it down… If Copper takes you to the beach, are you going to tell him that it's 'too cliché?'"

"Yes," I nod. "No… Maybe?" I try and decide.

"You're fatal flaw is acting up," Danny smirks.

"Don't mention it," I say through my teeth. "Because I will kill you."

"Oh no!" Nick fakes being scared. "She's getting angry!"

Anger boils through my body and I look at my charm bracelet around my wrist. It was my mothers, before she died, trying to protect me from a hellhound that attacked us. She was a demigod, too; a daughter of Aphrodite, which explains the charm bracelet. It has three charms, a knife, a bow and arrow, and a sword. If I rub one, than that weapon appears in my hand. I debate on which one to choose, before deciding on my knife.

I jump up from the position I was in, and hit my head into the bed above mine. "Ow!" I rub my light blonde hair, trying to ease the pain. I stand up, trying to forget about the aching pain in my head, and point my knife at all of my brother's throats.

"Hey!" Percy defends. "I didn't do anything! It was them!" he points to Nick and Danny.

"But you were partof it because you didn't try and stop it!" I inform him right as knocking rumbles on the door.

"Can I get it?" Danny asks me, clearly afraid.

"No," I tell him and then shout. "COME IN!"

The door opens, but I don't look at who enters. It could be a crazy axe murderer or something, but I refuse to take my eyes off of my brothers.

"Katara!" the familiar voice of Copper scolds me. "What are you doing?" he grabs me from behind and pulls be away from my annoying brothers.

"Killing them," I reply simply.

"Why?"

"They were making fun of me," I mutter.

"That's no reason to pin your brothers up to a wall and hold a knife up to their throats." He tells me.

"Well, they deserved it."

"Not they didn't." he shakes his head. "Apologize."

"No," I cross my arms.

"Apologize," he orders.

"Fine," I sigh. "Sorry Percy, Danny, and Nick."

"Okay good," he smiles, finally letting go of me. "Now we can go!"

"But _where_ are we going?" I question him. "Because I don't know what to wear…"

"What you're wearing now is fine," Copper assures me. "You look perfect, as always." I smile as I take his hand and walk out the door with him. If only he would just tell me where we're going… I hate surprises.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all! **

**Sorry, I would have updated earlier, but I got distracted... by just about everything.**

**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP ON SOMETHING! On your reviews to me, can you answer these questions? I'm planning on writing a few one shots, I just need feedback.**

**1. Is it too early in the year to write a Christmas one shot?**

**2. Who is you're favorite couple? (Like, in the books)**

**And 3. Will you read my one shots if I write them?**

**I need help guys! Please answer!**

**Here's the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23:**

**Ryan:**

I wake up, confused. I look around, and then realize I'm sleeping on the floor of the Hades cabin. I guess I fell asleep while watching Tangled? I scan the room. Juliet is asleep on the couch while Nico's drawing, and Cassia's dancing. I look back a Juliet to see if she's awake, which she isn't. But I do notice that she is really cute when she sleeps. I shudder and look away. I'm being creepy. I mean, watching someone while they sleep. How sketchy is that?

"What time is it?" I ask them as I walk over to where they're at.

"Eleven," Nico responds, not looking up from his paper.

"We missed breakfast," I moan. "Now we're going to have kitchen duty for like, a year!"

"Nope," Juliet approaches us. "I've got a plan."

"And that is…?" I raise an eyebrow at her. Usually, I don't trust Juliet with stuff like that, especially plans. They're always dangerous… and illegal.

"So, I'll go get ready, and then I'll shadow travel us to your cabin, so you can get dressed, and then I'll tell you the rest of the plan. Okay?"

"Uh… No." I shake my head, but she ignores me and runs to her room. "Girls are so complicated," I sigh, sitting down next to Nico.

"Tell me about it," he replies. "I've been working on the same girl for years and she still doesn't like me."

Cassia walks over and says, "you guys think girls are complicated? What about you guys? I mean, you take _forever _to ask someone out!"

"It takes time!" I defend. "Plus, how are we supposed to know if the girl likes us back?"

"Ask someone," she shrugs. "Find a mutual friend and ask them to ask the girl if she like you. It's not that hard!"

"You say that because you're not a guy," I cross my arms.

"And you say that because you're not a girl." She snaps.

I snicker. "Way to steal my insult."

"It sounds better coming from me," she responds.

"Why?" I question her.

"You fell for it!" she starts laughing.

"What?" I cock my head to the side.

"Well, Zach and I had this bet that if you say something conceded, that it always ends the fight. He says it doesn't, but it totally does! Hah! I've got to go tell him!" she runs out of the cabin and out of my sight.

"What is up with her?" I ask Nico.

"Too many things," he laughs, looking up from his drawing. I try and sneak a peek of it, and I catch of a glimpse of some girl with black hair. Wow. That's specific. But he covers it back up, noticing what I'm doing. "She changes her mood a lot. Usually angry, rarely happy. It's normal for her."

"Okay, thanks. I was just wondering." I reply, just as Juliet comes back out.

"You ready?" she asks me.

"Not really," I admit, but I get up and walk over to her. She takes my hand, blushing hard, and we disappear into the shadows.

I feel reluctant to let go of her hand when we get to my cabin, but I do anyway. I walk over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I run into the bathroom and quickly change into my new clothes. After brushing my teeth and putting my dirty clothes into my hamper, I approach Juliet.

"What's the plan?" I ask her.

She doesn't respond.

"Juliet! The plan? Remember?"

Once again, I get no answer.  
"JULIET! ARE YOU DEAF? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"What?" she says, pulling a headphone out of her ear.

"Why weren't you responding?" I question her.

"I was listening to…"

I cut her off. "Carrie Underwood and Kelly Clarkson." I sigh. "Nothing new there."

"You make it seem like they're bad singers!" she pouts.

"They're not bad," I tell her. "I just hate them because you constantly sing them."

"Like… _That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats...I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_." She smirks once she's finished singing.

"Yeah," I nod. "Like that."

"Okay. Let's go," she says taking my hand again.

"But what's the plan?" I ask, but she doesn't respond. Darkness overcomes us for a few moments before we appear on the porch of the Big House.

"Play along," she whispers. "Chiron! Mr. D!" she calls running over to them.

"What is it? And why weren't you two at breakfast?" Chiron questions her, looking worried.

"Ryan and I tried to get here this morning, but we were running late so I offered to shadow travel us here. But then we ended up in this house with all these elderly Spanish people! And I didn't have enough strength to come back until just now!"

"Is this true, Ryan?" he asks me.

"Yup," I nod. "So totally true."

"Alright," Chiron sighs. "Now go to your morning activities. You've already missed half of them."

"Sure thing, Chiron." I smile mischievously at him before turning around with Juliet at my side. Child of Hermes smile, I guess.

As we walk away, Juliet whispers to me. "Has anyone told you how terrible of an actor you are?"

"Nope. That was my first insult," I inform her.

"Well, you're a terrible actor. Never audition... For anything." She smirks. "Now you've officially had your first insult on acting. You're welcome!"

I roll my eyes at her. "You're lucky you're so cute."

Juliet blushes and then smiles. "I know."

"Way to be cocky," I joke.

"Sometimes, when you really like someone, you have to accept everything about them. Their personality, their actions, their past…" She implies.

"Really like?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "What about love?"

"It depends on the person…" she trails her voice off and stops walking to look me in the eye.

"What if it's you?" I offer.

"That doesn't apply to me," she sighs. "I'm a traitor."

"No, you're not." I inform her. "And I _do _accept you, even though you supported the Titans. They used you're flaw against you. They did that to a lot of demigods."

"But I'm the only one who survived," she looks down. "So I'm the only one who has to deal with being an outcast and socially unaccepted."

"Don't talk like that!" I instruct her before softening my tone. "You'll always be accepted through my eyes." Juliet looks up at me, her dark eyes meeting my light ones, and before she could say anything, I kiss her lightly on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi people!**

**I posted my Christmas story a few hours ago! Please read and review it! It's on my profile, or you can search for it ;) **

**I'm planning on writing another one-shot and posting that tomorrow or really late tonight. Tell me what you guys think!**

**And here's my newest chapter!**

**Oh, and you remember when I said I only wanted this story to go on for a few more chapters? Well, I checked and I said that, like 5 chapters ago... Oops. Well, finishing a story takes a lot more time then you'd think. ;)**

**Adios!**

**~Julie**

**Chapter 24:**

**Ember:**

"So… I guess this is my last time seeing you for a while," I say awkwardly. I'm by Thalia's pine tree, with a whole bunch of campers, waiting to send Colton and Aurora off on their quest.

"Nah," Colton shakes his head. "I'll be back soon. Trust me. I'm not spending more than two days on this stupid quest. It's destined to fail, by the way. That's what the oracle said."

"Really?" I gasp. "What did Rachel say exactly?"

"Something about falling asleep, which like, makes the quest impossible to complete. I don't know." He shrugs.

"Oh, well," I sigh then then smile. "Good luck."

"I prefer to just say 'luck.'" Colton tells me.

"Why?"

"Because that way I'll never be wrong. You could have either good luck or bad luck," he informs me.

"That's kind of terrible," I laugh. "But also true."

Aurora walks over to us. "Come on, Colton. Chiron wants us to leave now."

"Hold on," he instructs her. "Go say goodbye to someone. I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright," she says as she walks away, doubting that he'd be there in just a moment.

"You know how you said that you'd give me anything I wanted for me forgiving you?" Colton reminds me.

I think about it. "Yeah."

"I finally figured out what I wanted," he admits.

"Which is…?" I raise an eyebrow at him, kind of scared what he's going to ask.

"A date," he smirks. "Between you and me, if I get back from this quest."

I laugh out loud before realizing he is completely serious. "Colton…" I say, trying to figure out how to put this as well as trying to hold my laughter in. "I don't like you like that. I'm really sorry, but I only like you as a friend… Well, less than that, because we just met. But we can become better friends as time goes on. Just right now, aren't we a little young? I mean, I'm thirteen, you're fourteen."

"Nico and Alex are dating and they're only fourteen," he reminds me.

"I know, but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. Maybe in the future…" I try to let him down gently.

"I never said a relationship," he says through his teeth. "It was _just _a date, like two people hanging out together. But obviously since you think I'm some sort of inhumane creature, I'll just leave you alone."

"No, Colton," I try. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sure it wasn't," he says sarcastically. "Goodbye Ember. I'm leaving."

"But that really isn't what I meant!" I call after him as he walks away but he just ignores me. So much for our future.

**Colton:**

"Aurora," I storm up to her and grab her arm. She seemed to be in a conversation with Nico, you know, before I ruined it. "Bye Nico!" I try to sound cheerful. It doesn't work.

"You alright?" he follows me as I drag Aurora to the camp bus that we're taking.

"Nope," I shake my head. "Between Ember and my mother…" I stop myself. I wasn't supposed to mention that.

"What happened with your mother?" Nico demands.

"Nothing." I reply. "I didn't mention my mother."

"Sure," he narrows his eyes at me.

"Well, we've got to go, Nico! Have a nice break from me while we're gone!" I say quickly before diving into the bus, just to avoid any more questions he might ask me.

Aurora follows me in and then slams the door shut. "What happened with your mother?" she asks me. "And what happened between you and Ember?"

"Nothing!" I snap, turning my head away from her and looking out the window. Memories fill my head as I look around camp from the window. Crazy fights, hilarious pranks, and free pony rides…"I just want to be left alone, alright?"

"But Colton," she insists. "Tell me! We're in this quest together! You're not the only one! How am I supposed to know what to do if you won't tell me what's going on?" Her high and annoying voice gets angrier and angrier each word she speaks.

"You _know _what's going on. You heard that prophecy. You _know _we're destined to fail. And _if _we fail, we die." I gulp.

"That's what you're mother told you," she assumes.

I nod slowly, my eyes not leaving the glass. "And a whole bunch of other things."

"Like what?"

"As I said before, I don't want to talk about it."

"But I want to help you!" she exclaims.

"Well, you can't!" I snap. "This is family stuff, alright? It's not for you to get involved in."

"But technically we're family," she quotes me from that first time I met her. **(A/N: Reference to my sequel Night & Day)** "Because my mother is your mother's daughter. I'm your niece."

"It's between my mom and I, that's it." I tell her.

"You're forgetting someone," she informs me.

"Who?" I close my eyes in annoyance.

"Me!" This is going to be one long quest, filled with a shrill voice, and an annoying daughter of Hemera. Kill. Me. Now.


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY! Sorry. Caps Lock on again...**

**And I'm SO sorry for not updating. Here's how my weekend went so far:**

**Friday - had school; sister left me at school until 4 (school ends at 2:30...), went shopping, went home, dad yelled at me for not cleaning my room, promised dad I'd clean my room tomorrow**

**Saturday - woke up at 9, decided to go shopping with my sisters at 2, ate lunch, dad yelled at me for not cleaning my room, got stuck at home cleaning my room while my sisters went shopping, went baby furniture shopping with my step-mom, came home, ate dinner, had to do homework, write my this story, now**

**Sunday - baby sitting and CPR class from 9 to 5 (Kill me now so I don't have to go! Haha! Just kidding!)**

**Ugh. I've been busy! **

**Song of the Day - We Need A Break ~ We Are The In Crowd**

** - Paint You Wings ~ All Time Low**

**Adios amigos!**

**~ Julie**

**Oh, and if you were one of those fabulous reviewers who sent in your fav couples, I'm in the process of writing a one shot about each of them! You're welcome! (my sad Leyna one didn't count cuz it was sad!) I've still got to write a happy Leyna and a Reyna / Octavian... Reytavian? **

**Well, whatever. You guys get the point. Read and Review this story and my one shots please! :D**

**Chapter 25:**

**Riona:**

"I can't believe your leaving me already!" I exclaim. Colton and that new girl Aurora left only hours ago, and Artemis sent Chiron an Iris Message telling him to get the Hunters ready to leave. I know, my like sucks.

"There's nothing I can do about that," he chuckles.

"Why is the Hunt _always _in danger?" I question my boyfriend.

"There are enemies all around," Adam answers. "But you never know who they are, or when they're going to attack. Demigods and Hunters both need protection. Demigod's have Camp Half Blood, which is here, and the Hunters have me and Artemis."

"Artemis is a goddess!" I tell him. "So, shouldn't she be enough protection?"

"I'm a god too," he informs me.

"Not really." I reply. "Because that would make Katara a god as well."

"But Katara isn't a god," he responds.

"So neither are you," I assume.

"I'm immortal though. Forever 17," he smiles. **(A/N: Reference to the All Time Low song, The Girl's a Straight Up Hustler. It has a line about being forever 17…) **"And Katara isn't."

I think about it. "Alright. You're a _minor _god, which means you're the god of nothing."

"The god of nothing would actually be a god," he interprets. "Because nothing is still a noun, which means it can be…"

"Never mind," I sigh.

"Did I confuse you?" Adam asks me.

"No," I shake my head. "I'm a daughter of Athena. _Nothing _confuses me."

"You just hate being wrong," he smirks.

"Yup," I nod. "It's my fatal flaw."

"You know," he laughs. "You shouldn't go around announcing that."

"It's not like I said it to everyone," I shrug. "I just said it to someone who I'll know I'll be with forever."

"How can you be so sure?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're immortal, remember?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I remember something as awesome as that?" he laughs.

"Well, you seemed kind of confused when I said we'd be together forever," I inform him.

"What makes you think I'd make you my immortal wife?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you make me you're immortal wife?" I demand through my teeth.

"Jeez, calm down Riona," he takes a step back. "It was a joke. Of course you'll be my immortal wife. You know, unless you hurt me."

"Hurt you?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Not physically," he answers. "But you know, emotionally. Like if you break up with me."

"I wouldn't do that," I inform him. "Unless you give me a reason to."

"And I won't," he smiles.

"Good." I grin back. "So we'll be together forever."

"Unless you die in the few month span until your 17th birthday." Adam replies.

"Adam!" I scold. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"I know," he sighs. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." I respond. "Wait! If what you said is true, that you don't want to lose me, then why did you make that thing up about me dying in a few months?"

"It's not like I want you to die," he says. "It's just a 'what if' thing. You know, those things that parents and teachers always yell at you for?"

"No," I shake my head. "I try and stay with reality."

"I forgot I was talking to a daughter of Athena," he laughs.

"COME ON, ADAM!" of Hunter calls from the top of the hill. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I'm so sorry, but I've got to go," Adam hugs me, and then kisses me sweetly.

"It's fine," I laugh, pushing him away. "Just don't forget about me!"

"You know I won't," he winks before walking away.

He turns his head to look back at me as he continues to walk. "Bye!" I wave and then he disappears into the bus that is transporting them to their base camp.

I sigh. I'm alone once again.

**Adam:**

I hate goodbyes so much. They always mean bad news. Like I said goodbye to my father once, and now he's not here. Gone. Dead.

I shudder and look back to see my girlfriend waving at me, and shouting something. Probably how she's going to miss me or just saying goodbye. I can't bring myself to respond, so I turn back and climb into the bus, not knowing when the next time I'm going to see her is.

"Hey, Adam!" Paige calls.

"What?" I snap. "Because if you want to start something, do it tomorrow. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Because you just left your girlfriend?" she snickers.

"Kind of," I admit. "But more so because now I'm stuck with you and your ugly face!" I know what you're thinking; how immature I am. But what can I say? It's a classic insult.

"What?" she gasps.

"Not cool, Adam." Thalia scolds me.

"I love how you think I care what you think," I cross my arms.

"THIS IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Phoebe shouts. "Because you're so annoying and mean!"

"I don't care if I'm unaccepted by you guys and I don't care what you think of me. My intention isn't to please you all." I tell them. "So back off and stop fighting with me!"

"Are you scared?" she taunts.

"My dad was a son of Mars," I remind them. "You don't want to get into a fight with me.:

"Was?" Paige raises an eyebrow at me. "What happened to him? Lady Artemis killed him because he's a boy?"

Anger flares through me. "Artemis didn't kill my father! In fact, she had no relationship with him. All she did was give me to him so he could raise me until I was old enough to fend for myself."

She laughs. "You're pathetic."

"What?" I demand. "How am I pathetic?"

"You're trying to make us feel bad for you, that's how."

"I'm not _trying _to do anything." I snap. "I would prefer if you _don't_ feel bad for me, because I _hate_ feeling weak."

"You _are _weak," Paige replies. "You may be strong against one person, but against all the Hunters, you're out numbered."

I laugh. "You guys are forgetting that _I'm immortal._"

"So are we," Phoebe crosses her arms.

"Unless you die and battle, and by the looks of it, I can kill each and every one of you right now, because technically it would be a battle." I inform them. "But I'm not going to. Because one, that would be inhumane to go on a random killing spree just because I don't like you guys. And two, my mother would be furious at me. So consider yourselves lucky."

"Whatever," Paige sighs. "Come on, girls. Let's go." They shuffle to the back of the bus leaving me with nothing but me feeling of pride and sorrow. Pride that I won our fight, but sorrowful that I'm stuck with them for another few weeks until I can see my girlfriend again.

But hey, I never said I was lucky.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I was busy all day because I was in a baby sitting class and couldn't update until RIGHT NOW! I've got no time to write a author's note, so...**

**Song of the Day: Paint You Wings ~ All Time Low (love them)**

**Adios!**

**~ Julie**

**Chapter 26:**

**Copper:**

"So, when are you going to tell me where we're going?" Katara asks me as we walk by the cabins.

"How about… when we get there?" I offer.

"I like that idea!" she grins. "Because I'll be able to see where we're going!"

"Nice try," I smirk. "But you're wearing this." I pull a blind fold out of my pocket and try to put it on her.

"No! No! No!" she fusses. "You will _not _be putting that anywhere near my face!"

"Why not?" I ask her.

"I don't know where it's been," she replies.

"I'll tell you wear it's been," I tell her. "My pants."

Katara starts laughing hysterically. "Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?"

"No!" I shake my head, my face turning a deep red. "That's not what I meant! I mean my pockets! Like, I bought it and all it's been in is my pocket!"

"Sure you did," she says through laughter.

"Whatever," I sigh. "Come on, let's go."

She remains where she is, probably because she's laughing so hard. I take her wrist and pull her, which causes her to fall on the ground. And then she laughs even harder. **(A/N: I often laugh so hard I fall down too… But I'm never pulled… I just figured it would be weird for her to randomly fall.)**

"My gods, Katara!" I moan. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Are you kidding?" she raise an eyebrow at me. "This is the funniest thing ever!" she continues to laugh.

"You know, we're never going to get there if you just sit around on the ground all day," I tell her. "And you'll never know where I'm going to take you."

"JUST TELL ME!" she pleads.

"Only if you get up and stop laughing," I order.

"Alright," she tries to hold in her laughter, but then bursts out even harder. "I. Can't. Do. It!" she exclaims between fits of laughter.

"I guess we'll just stay here then," I say dramatically, on purpose of course. I've got a plan… for once in my life. I sit down on a bench to make it seem even more realistic.

"No!" she stops laughing. "Let's go where you wanted to take me!"

"Yes!" I cheer as I hop up from my seat. "I knew it would work!"

"What?" she questions me.

"Nothing," I answer. "Come on, let's just go already. We've wasted most of our time."

"Oh… Sorry." She says quietly.

"No problem," I tell her. "We've got plenty of time! Curfew is in… twenty minutes." I look down at my watch.

"Then let's quit standing around here doing nothing and get to our date!" Katara commands.

"Yes mam," I smile and take her hand. "You don't have to wear the blind fold."

"Good," she replies. "Because I wouldn't have worn it."

"Yes you would've," I say as we begin to walk into the forest.

"No," she shakes her head. "Some things are just unattractive."

"You're beginning to sound like the Aphrodite cabin," I laugh.

"Well, my mom _was _one of them. But is that a bad thing?" she asks, her big sea green eyes looking up at me.

"Eh," I admit. "As long as you don't start wearing heavy makeup and too much perfume, I'm alright with it."

She laughs. "Well, you know me. I just _love_ makeup." She says sarcastically.

"Because it runs while you're in the ocean," I recite. We've been over this before.

"Exactly!" she exclaims. "Are we almost there?" she whines.

"Just close your eyes," I instruct her. She stops walking and covers her eyes with her hand.

"Okay," Katara says. "So lead the way."

I take her other hand and lead the way until I finally reached my secret location. "Okay, open!"

**Katara:**

I quickly remove my hand from my eyes and gasp. "Oh my gosh, Copper!" I exclaim, admiring the beauty of the familiar place. "Why would you take me here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he cocks his head.

"This is that place you took me a few days ago and I freaked out at you. It has bad memories!"

"So?" he asks me. "We can make it have better memories in the…" he checks his watch. "Five minutes we have."

"Alright," I laugh as I sit down by the creak. "So, how'd you find this place?"

"I was walking through the woods one day, and I guess I just found it." Copper shrugs.

"I'm surprised you're not scared to be here at night time," I admit.

"Why?" he asks.

"You're scared of your own shadow," I remind him. "So it's shocking you're not afraid of being out here, alone, in the dark."

"Well, I'm not alone. I've got you," he sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. "Plus, if I showed any fear, you'd laugh at me."

"I won't deny that," I smirk.

"You're a daredevil, that's why you always pressure me into doing crazy things," he tells me.

"What have I ever pressured you into?" I demand.

"Night swimming…"

"Come on, Copper!" I complain. "That's nothing! Two year olds go night swimming without a problem, and you're 16 and are terrified of it."

"I wasn't finished," he tells me. "You also made me go sky diving with you, bungee jumping…"

"You'd be a coward if it wasn't for me, Copper." I inform him. "You would never break camp rules and would never take any risks what so ever. You're lucky to have me around."

"Yeah," he sighs. "I guess you're right."

"When am I not right?"

"99 percent of the time?" he suggests.

"Shut up," I laugh. "I'm right more than that, right?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay, fine. I'm really never right," I give in. "But at least I'm not a coward."

"I'm not one either!" Copper defends.

"Yes, you admitted to it before," I remind him.

"I did no such thing!"

"Fine," I smirk. "Then if you're not a coward, you have to spend all night here with me."

"But that's so dangerous!" he exclaims.

"Coward," I call him.

"Nope! I'll do it!" he replies.

"Don't worry, Copper," I mock him. "I'll be here to protect you." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Because I just want your protect so much…" he says sarcastically.

"Fine," I smile. "I'll just leave then." I stand up.

"NO!" he grabs my leg.

"What was that?" I ask him, just to be annoying.

"I want you to stay."

"Why?" I question him.

"Because I'm scared," he says quietly.

I sit back down and lean my head on his shoulder. "I'm such a bad girlfriend."

"Yeah… You are."


	27. Chapter 27

**AH! (squeal) This is the final chapter! I know, it's cheesy. But most stories are that way, right?**

**And sorry for not updating yesterday... or the day before. I have at a babysitting class ALL Sunday along, and yesterday I was so sick I couldn't do anything but throw up. So yah, that's my story...**

**Tell me honestly what you you think of this last chapter! If it's bad, I want to know because I'll rewrite it! Stories can't have bad endings...**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading! In total, I've got 72 reviews and over 1500 views! Wow! Thanks! :D**

**Here are some of my upcoming stories:**

**- A big three band story**

**- Will Solace story (he's got like 2)**

**- tons of one shots**

**Thanks again and I love you all so much!**

**Read and Review!**

**~ Julie**

**PS - it's so sad this story is over :(**

**Chapter 27:**

**Alex:**

Nico's in the Underworld, Megara is out with Leo, Juliet and Ryan are pranking the Hermes cabin, Araceli left with the Hunters, and Ember is in the forges, which leaves me all alone. I sigh, leaning back and pressing my head into the wall. There's got to be something I can do, right? I mean, it's not like camp is empty.

I get up from my bed and walk over to the cabin television and put my favorite movie in, _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_. I like it because it feels like I'm supposed to be there with them, because I can do magic as well.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" a voice asks me.

I scream. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Gods, Alex. Calm down!"

I turn to my right and see a misty image of my boyfriend, Nico. "You Iris Messaged me?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I figured you'd be bored."

"I was," I tell him. "Everyone is out and they all have lives except for me."

"You have a life," he responds. "I'm just not with you today because I'm helping my dad out down here. Crazy amounts of people have been dying recently and I've got to make sure that they go to the right section of the Underworld. But, I mostly just sent people to the Fields of Punishment."

"That's terrible!" I gasp. "What if they did nothing wrong?"

"Then they don't you there."

"Oh," I say.

"Hold on a second, okay?" he asks.

"Sure," I say as I pause the movie. His image disappears and I sigh. Alone once again.

**Nico:**

"Come on, dad!" I beg. "I've been here for so long! I just want to go back to camp!"

"But you love it here!" Hades exclaims. "You hate it at camp."

"But I like it now."

"Nico, you must help me," he tells me.

"No," I cross my arms.

"You're staying here and helping me." My father demands.

"I'd really rather not," I reply. "Goodbye!" I wave rudely before shadow traveling back to camp.

"I'm back," I call as I appear in my girlfriend's cabin.

"Yay!" she cheers. "Wait, but aren't you supposed to be helping your dad?"

"He said I could leave and come hang with you," I lie.

"Really?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, I just left."

"Nico! Go back there!" Alex tells me. "I want you to be here and all, but family comes first. And I don't want to cause any fights, okay? We can hang out later."

"But I want to stay here," I whine.

"You're going to get into trouble!"

"I'm always in trouble," I remind her.

"Well, I don't want to be the cause of it," she replies. "Now please, just go!"

"Fine," I sigh. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" she waves. "I'll miss you!"

I smile before disappearing into the darkness. As much as I hated leaving her, I knew she was right. If I didn't go back to my dad, I'd have to face consequences. And you _never _want to upset Hades.

**Ryan:**

"But I don't like potato salad!"

"Then don't eat it, Ryan, it's as simple as that," Juliet laughs. We're in the strawberry fields, having a picnic.

"I'm not eating anything besides those cookies," I point out.

"Why are you _such _a picky eater?" she asks. "I'm convinced the only foods you eat are cookies and pizza."

"I like cake too," I tell her.

"Well, duh! Who doesn't like cake?"

"My mom," I answer. "She refuses to buy it because I have an 'addiction' or something like that." I put finger quotes over the word addiction.

"I don't blame her! If you were my son, I wouldn't buy you cake either. I'd _make_ you eat potato salad." She informs me.

"Ew! Come on, Juliet. You have to agree that potato salad has got to be the worst food, like ever."

"It's one of them, but I personally think mustard is a lot worse." Juliet responds.

"But you don't sit around and eat a big bowl of mustard. So, I wouldn't consider that a food. It's more of a topping." I tell her.

"Well, some people probably eat big bowls of mustard." She says, "the world is full of weird and crazy people, and you're definitely one of them."

"Hey!" I laugh.

"What?"

"I take offense to that!" I tell her. "And how would I be one of them if I don't eat mustard?"

"Well, there are different types of weird and crazy people," she explains. "Like, there are the people who eat weird foods, and the people who do weird things, and then there's you."

"I have my own category?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Juliet nods. "You're different then everyone else."

"Oh, thanks!"

"I never said that was a good thing," she replies.

"…Oh…" I say quietly.

"But it is!" she smiles.

"Way to make me feel bad about myself!" I tell her.

"That was my intention," she laughs. "You know, it doesn't even feel like just a few days ago, I was completely hated, and now, I'm not _as_ hated."

"You made friends," I offer.

"Yeah," she replies. "It's kind of weird though. I always thought that because of my past, that I'd end up being…" her voice trails off.

"A loser? An outcast? Alone in life?" I suggest.

Juliet glares at me. "Yeah."

"We'll, you're not now," I put my arm around her. "In your past, we were. But times have changed, and for now, you're accepted."

"What do you mean, for now?" she questions me.

"You never know how things will turn out in the future, so you've got to live day by day." I tell her.

"And as for today," she says with a smile. "I'm accepted."


End file.
